Chill of Death
by Demon God of Chaos
Summary: Undead! Harry, Warcraft Crossover, different storyline then most... Warning: May contain gruesome mental images, mentionings and actions of questionable content, generally held very offensively in civilised society
1. Death of Harry Potter

**Chill of Death**

Disclaimer: I don't own Warcraft or Harry Potter, I just happen to have inspiration… see, most people have Harry find Frostmourne and then let him go all lich king on the rest of the world, creating an undead nation which will be only under his control… nothing wrong with that, but hey, I got inspired and just went crazy with the idea; What if Harry was a Death Knight… It'd be somewhat similar, but well, it'd be more based around dynamics and such, it being set in warcraft world and harry potter world in separate things… oh well, you'll see.

* * *

**Death of Harry Potter**

* * *

Harry Potter, the person who was currently seated on his rickety bed in Private Drive number four, was not a normal person. Others who looked upon him, at least the ones in this neighborhood, saw a criminal in the works, a vile blight upon the world, a hoodlum who stole, at least that's what the Dursleys said, and not even the evidence that Dudley was the one who was rotten could persuade the other people to not think of him like that. He looked at the measly room that he had been given and wondered whether he would be better off dead. It had been almost two days since the school had let out, and he wondered if it would ever be alright again. Cedric had died, and now what was there to life? He had been the one to take his body back to his family, but who was he to have done that? Why did he do it, if not for the apparition of Cedric having stood there and asked him to take the body back.

He whimpered softly as he shivered, the only clothing that he wore being Dudleys over shirt and a pair of his trousers, which were ragged and worn from the continuous use, even after he had gotten them from his aunt. His eyes focused on a spot on the wall, and he wondered if it would be better to just take that knife that he had filched from the drawer and draw a line over his skin, how much it would bleed and such. As he wondered about it, he mentally counted the days till he would have to go back to Hogwarts. He was anticipating it, wanting to return on one hand, but not to return at the other, since there was the place where Cedric had died by the hands of Voldemort, his body having returned just there. A brief thought whether the Wizarding World held psychiatrists who would be able to give him some peace of mind entered his mind but was dismissed just as fast, as he knew that nobody would be willing to spend that much time and divulge such secrets to just anyone, who might get bribed, use magic for their own purposes or worse.

It was sad, really, as he was contemplating it, a movement from outside pulling his attention away for a moment, as he saw the light of the streetlight flicker for a moment, it being probably what had drawn his attention. He felt hopeless all of a sudden, as the thought entered his mind: What would he do against Voldemort, being untrained and apparently untalented? What would he, a schoolboy, do against one of the most powerful Dark Lords of this time? Of course, there were rumors of training by the ministry that Ron had told him about, but he was not sure whether to trust them. They looked to be unsafe and unsuitable, so he just ignored them, and just focused on the whole aspect of surviving the trials every year.

He tossed himself down on the bed, being restless and slightly irritated by his lack of focus, going over everything that he had ever learned, from the levitation charm to the transfiguration of a matchstick into a needle, that trick of doing it being replayed almost to an infinite amount of times, until he could recall every little detail about the way that his hands had moved, how the sounds in the classroom had been, how Professor McGonagall had been teaching the subject in the first lesson, then the success when he had finally accomplished the transfiguration, Hermione having done it before him, though it had not distracted him one bit, his mind busy with the whole achievement of having done the spell.

Then, suddenly, his mind switched back to that night at the graveyard. The feeling of nausea came to him as he looked around the room, his breath picking up as he remembered everything crystal clear, from the air which he inhaled every moment, till, Cedric was hit with the Avada Kedavrqa, to the moment where he was bound against the gravestone, the form of Lord Voldemort rising from the cauldron, naked and pale, his skin having big angry veins bulging on them at the moment when he emerged from the cauldron, before he was handed a robe, the veins slowly deflating to normal sizes, apparently a side-effect from having the blood within his veins once more. Dark thoughts came to his mind, as he wondered how it would be if he just killed himself, to end the pain. It hurt a great deal, to have faced that monster after such a time of being shocked by the death of someone who he had barely known, but still had formed a connection with, if only because Cedric had been dating with Cho and gone to the ball with her.

He got up, walking unsteadily towards the nightstand, where he had placed the knife upon. From downstairs, he could hear the telly being on, Vernon laughing boisterously about something or the other, no feeling of love or comfort going through him. As he looked at the knife, glistening in the moonlight, he felt the loneliness bear down upon him, as he grabbed it without a second thought. His friends would be sad about it for some time, but they would grow over the loss, and someone else, more experienced than him, would take over and defeat Voldemort.

"I guess this is it, Hedwig." He said, the owl looking at her master sadly as he placed his hand on her cage, fumbling a little with the latch and then unlatching it. "Go to the Weasleys, have a nice life as their owl. Maybe Ron will take good care of you, even though he has Pig." He gave a small smile to the owl as he looked over her white plumage and stroked the feathers a little, his eyes going blurry for a moment as he recalled the moment they had met, the way that Hagrid had bought her for him as a present, wondering whether there would be a better home for her with the Weasleys then here.

"Goodbye Hedwig." He said, looking at the ceiling as he grabbed the knife handle with both hands and then put it to his throat, pushing a little, the knife being just sharpened that day, the skin parting and a sting of pain going through him. He had seen it in movies and knew that it was a good way to die, to die with your lungs full of blood, your consciousness fading out slowly as death took you. His wand he didn't have any more, it being put with the rest of his luggage in his old bedroom, momentarily wondering whether it would be okay, though his eyes felt weary as the knife went in deeper, the muscles of his throat giving some resistance, tears coming out of his eyes as he thought of the lifeless look in Cedric's eyes in the graveyard, and how nobody would really miss him, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Failed.

The knife cut through most of the skin separating his throat from the air, a ragged sound coming from his throat as he chucked the knife away, blood splashing over his hands as the pain overwhelmed him, his hands cramping up and a shiver going through his body as he looked at his hand, before weakness took over, his magic reacting violently, energy flowing out of his fingertips, the bedding around him scorching slightly as it reacted to his feelings of sadness, his body winking out of this existence, placed into another one.

Arthas Menethil, or the Lich King as he was now called, ruled the lands of Northrend undisputedly, his reign being facilitated by the way that his undead troops marched over the cold unforgiving lands and conquered all in their way, since all people, would eventually serve him. As he sat upon the frozen throne, his mental dominance extending over thousands of soldiers and ghouls, his presence was disturbed by a blast of foreign magic, his head raising slightly to watch a body being flung from a hole in the air, landing before the throne in a heap, fresh blood seeping from the wound on the throat, clearly a sign that the former possessor of that body had been sliced across the throat, but was not quite yet dead, though he would be soon enough. He got up from his throne, walking towards the body, seeing the ragged garments which it wore, which were of a strange make, the gaunt features being something he was more familiar with, along with the hint of piercing green eyes, a momentary distraction as he felt the cold chill of death go through the body, his decision made, as the magic within the body reacted to death, sending some of his power into the body, it jerking violently, limbs splaying out in a chaotic movement as the head of the body rose, the body scrambling up it legs to stand unsteadily before its new master.

"A scholar of foreign magic, are you? Yes… I have use for you. If you killed yourself to prevent the knowledge from falling into my hands, you have failed. Tell your king your name." a raised hand was pressed against Harry's cheek, the warmth within the body bleeding out of it at the touch of the Lich King. The eyes of the young body turned towards the one which had revived it so brutally, a voice coming out of the throat which was unlike Harry's at all, but also similar to his. "My name is Harry Potter."

The Lich King stroked his cheek affectionally and then smiled maliciously as he forced more magical power into the body which belonged to Harry Potter, mentally thinking about the strange happening with the entire body being thrown before him, before chalking it up to a lucky incident. The necromantic energy seeped into the body quite readily, a plan forming within the Lich King's vast consciousness. He would make this body into one of his Death Knights, the one who would be delivering His Will upon the living…

* * *

Alright, I hope that worked as an intro! Give me reviews to give your opinion on what you think of this idea!

10 Reviews would make me really happy!

For the Record: Harry has some limited free will, but is loyal to the Lich King. It will be delved upon in the 3rd chapter.


	2. Death in a Handbasket

_**Chill of Death**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Warcraft, it just sprang into my mind. For the personality that Harry now has… well, he'll be different than normal canon…

* * *

**Death in a hand basket**

* * *

The first thing he became aware of was the fact that he was kneeling, his mind being foggy and clouded, though he knew that there was someone opposite of him. His body felt strange and unwieldy, like he had just awoken from a dream that had turned into a nightmare. As his eyes searched the ground, not seeing anything, he wondered whether this was death, and that he was now amongst the dead.

"_Rise, Harry Potter." _A voice resounded within his head, a terrible voice, which held a chill within it and a lingering promise of death. A shiver went through his frame as he looked up, towards the location where he had heard the voice coming from, seeing a throne, seemingly made out of ice stand there, a man seated upon it, white hair sticking out from under the crown, two points of ice-colored light shining from the eye sockets, the mouth underneath it being set in a grin which seemed to be a ruthless one.

"_You were revived with the intent to serve in my Scourge. I expect you to serve me well, my Champion." _ Without further explanation, a hand rose and Harry's hands moved to get it, his head bowing forwards to deliver a kiss on the gauntlet, a sign of servitude that he had never done before, but felt that it was appropriate. He looked down after that, noticing the flimsy garments in which he was clothed, feeling ashamed that he had appeared before his lord wearing these rags. A minute or two passed, his form not moving, until he felt the voice of the Lich King intrude upon his thoughts once more. _"You will need a new name, my champion. As of now, the name Harry Potter is not acceptable to you, you need a more powerful name, a name which will inspire fear into your enemies…"_

He kneeled there, the air around him feeling heavy as he felt the gaze of his Master upon him, knowing that it either was a good or a bad thing. A feeling of power welled up within him, the feeling of the chills going through his body lessening as he felt it bubbling to the surface, outwardly his eyes starting to glow a killing curse green, the shine of them being a side-effect, as his body thinned more and more, all bodily features slowing down till he was barely living, his blood flowing very slowly, his heart beating only a few times a minute, the state of death upon him not bothering him one bit all of a sudden.

"_For your first lesson in manipulating your new… energy, I will personally instruct you."_ The offer from his Master was incredible, he could feel excitement burn within his chest, as he lifted his head, watching how his master rose from the throne and then planted his sword into the ground, beckoning him to rise, which he did, without a problem. The Lich King stood before him, placing his hands onto the ground and then fed his necromantic energy into the ground, a ghoul rising from the frozen throne, looking around without any real sense of being there.

"**Attack the boy.**" The command came without warning, Harry's cool blood running cold as he watched as the ghoul turned towards him and growled, before advancing upon him, the claws that adorned its hands being dangerous and looking to be tainted, though he supposed that if this were a test, he would just have to survive at any costs. _"Die here and you have proven unworthy." _ The voice of his Master came to his mind as he watched the ghoul advance upon him, his hands being held up in a form of self-defense, instructions seeping into his mind. With a snarl, the ghoul jumped through the air, Harry's hand grasping one of its hands and then bringing it closer to him, vaulting the ghoul over his shoulder, the body hitting the ground with a crunch, the ghoul's jaw snapping around his leg. There was a modicum of pain registering in his mind but he did not bother with it, it all seemed to be so vague, so harmless to his existence…

He looked at the ghoul, grabbing its neck and then pulling it off his leg, lifting it into the air and then smashing it against the ground, the movement of his hands seeming to be stronger then their emaciated looks provided, his hands moving in a way, the energy within his body drawing the energy out of the ghoul, a growl coming from the ghoul as it felt its life energy draining out, a claw jabbing at Harry's cheek, a scratch coming over the skin, Harry's eyes glowing slightly as the energy drained from the ghoul, the ghoul managing to escape his grip, crawling over the ground weakly, the animating energy apparently almost drained from it. Harry rose once more, blood dripping down his cheek, a very light red in coloration, his mood shifting to outraged fury as he gripped the ghoul, then ripped off its arm, causing it to shake a bit, only because of the force he had used, using the newly gained strength to pulsate energy through his body, the dark energy forming within his hands as he willed it to shoot out and hit the ghoul, just like that banishing charm that he had learned.

A blast of greenish black energy flew from his hand, the fingertips bathed within the glow for a moment as the ghoul screeched as the life energy was drained from it, the wounds on Harry's cheek healing within milliseconds. He looked at the lifeless remnants of the ghoul, turning towards the Lich King once more, a crooked smile on his face. "I eliminated it, Master."

"**Very well…**" here the Lich King paused, his vision going towards something behind him. "**You will instruct this one to become a true Death Knight, my Champion… you have seen the way that he grasped upon the necromantic energy, so you shall teach him all that you know, then return him to me for his final test…**" Harry turned around, hoping to see someone standing there, seeing nothing standing there, turning back to the Lich King only to see that there was someone standing before him.

Black plate armor seemed to cover the person standing before him, the Lich King staring into the figure's eyes, giving Harry some chance to study the armor which the person wore. It was spiky on some aspects, the armguards being made of the same black metal but interwoven with some red strands of fabric, a huge sword strapped to the person's back with glowing runes on it, blue, red and green, forming a pattern which did not make much sense to him, as he hadn't studied runes, but instinctively knew that they must mean something with death…

"Yes, My King." The voice that spoke was dark and dangerous, a tinge of death laced through it, Harry getting a feeling of excitement through his bones, his eyes watching the muscles underneath the plate armor move as the person turned towards him, revealing its face towards him.

Dark hair framed it as the look from behind did not give much away about it, a pair of bloodshot red eyes looking at him with a curious look, a dark intelligence seen within them as the rest of the face came into view, gaunt cheekbones showing through the skin being stretched taunt over them, the mouth being visible, along with some pearly white teeth, which looked sharper than normal teeth, the rest of the armor showing that it was a female who was decked out in this armor, though no sizeable changes for the bust were taken into account or something, it being a straight plate which covered the front as well. "I am Lady Arabelle Shadowpyre, but you are to call me Teacher or Lady Shadowpyre. You are to be my apprentice in the deathly arts, so you can serve the Lich King to your fullest extent."

"**Go with my blessing, Lady Shadowpyre, teach this man all you know, for his name shall be etched in Scourge Legend…**" Lady Shadowpyre gave a military salute, then turned towards Harry, a grin growing on her face as she placed a plated hand on his shoulder. "I don't exactly see what the Master sees in you, but you will become a fine Death Knight under my tutelage. My King, permission to use the Death Portal to the Academy?" the Lich King merely inclined his head, his voice apparently sounding within Lady Shadowpyre's head as she bowed deeply, bones shooting from the ground to form an arch, a greenish light shining throughout the arch, Lady Shadowpyre stepping through first, then the Lich King's voice resounded within his head: "_I expect many great things from you, my Champion… should you survive…_" Harry bowed deeply, before following Lady Shadowpyre through the Portal, his body suddenly feeling warmer as he left the presence of his king, his body feeling somehow lightened as the unholy energy flowed throughout his limbs, the green glow in his eyes intensifying, though he did not know it.

When he exited the Portal, he could feel the air having changed, a smell of decay and filth entering his nose, his senses being dulled whilst strengthened at the same time, the rot and decay making him feel more and more at ease, the feeling of energy flowing through his limbs being more and more noticeable, as he stood there at attention, Lady Shadowpyre having stopped in front of a weapon rack and then grabbed a big bladed weapon from it and threw it at him, Harry clumsily catching it.

"The Lich King has high hopes for you, boy. Normally, I do not train men, but since it is the Lich King's will, I shall not disobey." Harry nodded, the weapon being a longsword or something like it, a long blade with some serrated edges, the blade seemingly stained with blood, the handle fitting snugly within his grip as he looked at the one who would train him, as she grabbed her runed blade and then held it in front of her, grasping the blade with her plated hands, the runed blade glowing slightly greenish in the light. "This is a Runeblade, a blade which is our privileged weapon, gifted to us by the Lich King. You eventually will receive one too… should you survive." As she put the blade back at her back, she licked her lips slightly and then walked into out of the worn door which hid the rest of the complex from his view. His eyes followed her without a problem as the hallway they entered was covered with torches seemingly held by human hands and eventually, after about 5 minutes of walking and passing room after room, came before a door which was seemingly unadorned, though when she moved her hand over it, a green rune appeared on the middle of the door, the door swinging open slowly. "This will be your quarters, which is all yours. I will visit you again when you will be getting instruction, since for now, I have to attend to the other students, who I will introduce to you soon. Since you cannot sleep, I suggest you lie on the bed and relax as much as possible."

With that, she allowed him to enter and he laid himself on the bed, his ragged clothing being still on his frame, though the chill that permeated this academy of learning did not seem to affect him.

His eyes closed slowly, as he tried to relax himself, thoughts going through his mind. Apparently, he had been revived by the Lich King, the person he called Master, who had selected for him to become one of his knights, his champion… whatever that entailed, it better be worth it, though instinctively he knew that it would, it being a load better then the magics he had been taught.

"_You will learn a great deal, acolyte. I am the Lich King, servitude will be rewarded well…"_ the voice of the Lich King echoed within his head, a feeling of being honored with the Lich King's words entering his body, a strange sensation as it was, a feeling of being exalted above most other things entering his consciousness, the Lich King's presence in his mind somehow making him feel stronger than before. "_**What does it mean to be one of your Death Knights, honored Master?" **_

The question rang within his head for a few seconds, giving him the impression that he was just wrong about contacting the Lich King, though he wondered how the other people did it, a reply coming then, as he had almost given up the hope of being contacted back by the Lich King: "_There was a great war once, between humans and Orcs in this world… I cannot speak for the world where you are from, but I will tell you this… I was human once, wanting to save my country from the scourge of undeath… then turned into one of the Lich King's Death Knights…"_ a pause came, Harry assimilating the knowledge that the Lich King had been human once, and wondered why he was being the one that was told. _"You are going to be my Champion once you are trained, and have survived… A Champion of the Lich King does not need to hide anything from his King, nor should the King hide something from his trusted Champion."_

A rush of something went through him as he heard the words, his brain beginning to realize that there was a certain measure of trust from the Lich King in his abilities, perhaps due to the strange reaction of his magic or because there was a problem with the workings of his mind. The voice came back, and he wondered how many people the Lich King could talk to directly, if it was just something he did to pass time or something like that. _"Pass time with it? A good question, young Acolyte… It is true that I can hold a great deal of conversations at the same time, but to pass the time, I control the Scourge with mental commands to make them conquer more land for our usage…" _

The question was answered before he had asked it, a wondrous feeling going through him as he looked at the ceiling of the room, runic engravings upon it, the architecture looking almost ancient in its accord, the stones being in a shape which seemed to fit in just as well as one would have used cement in the construction. A restful state came over him as he felt like someone caressed his cheek gently with a hand, then slowly slid it down his face and then pulled it off, trailing it over his chest instead, the fabric of his shirt being lifted slightly as the hand went down his thin abdomen.

His eyes flashed open and he looked at the one who was stroking his abdomen, a face of something… small, staring back at him. "What are you and why are you doing that?" the face which stared back at him held some amount of cuteness, as the short-cropped hair that framed it seemed to be darkly colored, though he could not say for certain as she was looking at him, it probably being a female. "Just seeing who the Mistress brought back from the King. You're a man, right? Are you here to be a Necromancer or just used for target practice?"

The small being seemed to be quite interested in his abdomen as she kneaded the skin softly, a small tool being pulled from a belt and rolled it over the skin, a bleeding gash coming on his skin and it clotted almost immediately as he dictated some of his will towards it, her head having gone to look at the wound and then went back to him, a smile coming to her face as she seemed to like the reaction that he had shown. "You're a new recruit?"

"Yes, my name is Harry Potter, pleased to meet you." He extended his hand towards her, which her small hand took, a smile coming on her face as she shook his hand vigorously. "Trishia Sprocketsprout! Pleased to meet you Harry, I hope we'll both serve the Lich King for a long time!" the energy she seemed to give off was infectious as she bounced slightly, the armor which she wore clanking slightly as she got a gleam in her eyes.

"I think we'll be great friends! Want to do a contest of skill once you're settled in and such? I have such wondrous things to tell you! Even though I once was a member of the Alliance, those weaklings don't deserve my genius!" she punched her fist into the air as she grinned. "I'm an Engineer for the Scourge at the moment, well, I'm doing it as a side-job, because I'm not a fully trained Death Knight yet! But once I am, I will improve my armor with technology!"

He was wondering what exactly she was, as she seemed to be a short human, but also didn't really resemble him or anyone else he had seen. Though he wondered that, it could stand to reason that another world would have different races, maybe this was what was called an Orc, since the Lich King seemed to have mentioned them. "Are you an Orc?"

She stopped for a moment, her eyes looking him into the eyes deeply and then tilted her head sideward's, her curiosity turning into something what was called worry. "How knocked up the head were you when the Necromancers revived your body? I'm a Gnome, from Gnomeregan, you know? Near Ironforge?" the words said nothing to him, as he barely knew anything of this world outside what the Lich King had told him. He continued staring at her and she gave him a look, grabbing another tool out of her belt and then holding it against his head. "No fractures to your skull… Oh well, you must still be a little confused."

"Actually, I don't know a lot about this world. I just came here when my magic reacted and then I bled to death or something, I cannot remember clearly." She looked upon him with that same curiosity in her eyes, the look of worry disappearing like a snowball in a fireball spell. "Oh, you're from another world! Golly, that is so-!" she halted for a moment as she got a dazed look in her eyes and took a few deep breaths, shaking her head slightly. "Enthusiasm is not encouraged by the Lich King."

"_**Is enthusiasm discouraged?" **_ he dared to direct a question to the Lich King, waiting for a reply as he watched her, getting a distinct feeling of amusement from somewhere outside, watching as Trisha seemed to jump a little, her eyes going wide as a smile came to her face, turning her back towards him, apparently regarding something over there, then turning back to him. "The Lich King just spoke to me! He spoke to me!" Harry nodded, knowing whatever the Lich King had said, it had shocked the gnome up a little. "He told me that it is okay to be enthusiastic about death and those that are comrades, members of the Scourge. Harry, it feels so great to have his Majesty speak to me, that I could decimate a thousand members of the Alliance!" he managed a smile on his face, his body feeling the unholy energy flow through it increase suddenly, as the energy seemed to well up. "Harry? I'm going to go back to my room now, it is rest-time now, but I will see you soon, at breakfast. It was so great to have met you. Welcome to the Academy of Death."

He laid his head on the pillow once more as he heard the door open and close, knowing that she had left his presence. His body seemed to be glowing with unholy energy, a dark lust growing within his stomach, which overwhelmed him for a moment, a surge of ravenous hunger going through his body, his hands clenching slightly aws the desire to rip open someone's neck increased, to drink the life-giving blood from their throat, to consume their flesh.

His eyes opened widely as someone opened the door, the form of Lady Shadowpyre standing there tall and imposing in the opening. "You will come with me now. It is breakfast time and you eat with the rest of the trainees." He got up from the bed, a sting in his side being apparent, a look at the stinging place confirmed that there had been something left behind by the previous owner of the bed, a spike of metal which had jabbed into his flesh, though he had felt no pain. "Oh, so you didn't really feel the spike until you got up? Good, you passed one of the first tests." Harry blinked a few times, his eyelids feeling like the eyes underneath them had turned into a sandy texture, it being quite annoying.

"Was there something with the spike?" he asked, Lady Shadowpyre shrugging softly, walking over to his bed and then yanking the spike out with a simple pull, her hands being unable to get hurt because she wore her plate gauntlets. "It is a test to see if you will bleed to death." Was the simple statement from her as he stood next to the bed, following her with a simple gait, being three steps after her, as she led him through the hallways towards where they would have breakfast.

The breakfast hall was pretty spacious, the hall being about half the size of the great hall, but still managing to look quite dreary, a cut off head hanging on a pike against the wall, a rune carved in the wall which glowed periodically, sending out waves of misery, along with something which seemed to invigorate him. One table was the only thing in the hall, two long benches on the sides whereupon about 20 or 30 females of all shapes and sizes sat to eat, though manners didn't really seem to be imposed upon.

"Ladies, we got another student!" Lady Shadowpyre said, her voice being normal volume, though every person in the room focused their eyes on her, the noise in the room being almost non-existent, as they ate what appeared to be raw meat, though he supposed that it was good training, to eat almost anything. "Look, it's a man!" one of the females seated on the table said, a woman who looked like pretty much of her hands had rotted away, a ghastly hand being visible as she waved, though the smile on her pale face showed that she had a good set of teeth, pretty sharp too, so it was pretty much assured that while she showed some decay, the dentistry seemed to be fine… For a moment, a memory of Hermione telling about her parents being dentists came to the fore, until he pushed it away.

"Hey, it's Harry! Come on sit over here Harry, I saved a spot for you!" Trisha's voice came over the chatter most of the females made, Harry spotting her seating next to something which had green skin and was decked out in a mix of chainmail with plate armor, something which gave it an even better ferocious look, though it appeared to be more of a choice by the female then protocol. "It's so great to finally have a man here, though you're still going to be put through the grinder for the next week or something, till you finally catch up."

Trisha picked up with an excited chatter, leaving Harry to sit next to her looking nervous, a look at the person seated next to him, a woman who seemed to be having purplish skin, long hair and eyes which seemed to shine with an inner light, though her face was set into a disdainful look. "You will do nothing to hamper my progress, or I will execute you myself."

The threat was void to him, as he looked at her with an impassive face, wondering how this woman would be able to do that if he did not even know what race she was. "It would be more effective if you actually had a weapon at my throat. I know a person who would kill before saying something cheesy like that."

She got offended by that it seemed, standing up and then walking out of the room, some heads looking up as she walked out of the door, most of the women shrugging it off as peculiar behavior. They were all here with a mission: to become Death Knights.

"Ooh, you've managed to upset her! Leena, this is the man I visited last night. He's from some other place in the Nether, so I'm not sure if he knows about your kind…" Trisha spoke to the green-skinned person next to her, the woman giving him an appraising look, before grabbing the plate of the woman who had just left, shoving it to Harry. "Eat what she left, it's all we're going to get for the morning. I'm Leena Bloodscar, though you can call me Leena." Harry extended his hand, Leena looking at it like it was some foreign object. "Why are you extending your hand like that? Want me to eat it or something?"

"It's customary that people shake it when meeting, Leena. It's often accompanied with the other introducing themselves… Don't really mind Leena, she's just an uncultured Orc who likes swinging her axe better than doing any presentations and such. She's an Orc by the way, in case you were wondering. Since you're new to this world, it'd be best to just stick closer to me so I can give you a brief overview of who is who and who to look out for and such." The Orc extended her hand. "Leena Bloodscar." "Harry Potter, pleased to meet you." He placed a small kiss on her knuckles then went to his food, which appeared to be meat, though it looked a little bit different.

"Ooh, aren't you the little charmer… How old are you, Harry?" he looked at her, the meat he had brought to his mouth with his hands being laid back on the plate. "14." The gnome seemed to be surprised, but quickly returned to her naturally curious state.

"Let the boy eat, he needs the meat for the training today." Leena commented as she dug back into whatever the meat was, the bone sticking out slightly, the tusks on her face sticky with some meat.

"There are so many things I want to ask you, like what kind of magic they use on your world, did your people ever meet the Burning Legion?" Harry ignored her for a few moments as he dug into the meat, the taste being completely different from what he was used to, the flavor of the meat being almost like chicking, but not quite, the taste being sweeter, almost like it were meat from another source. "What kind of meat is this?"

"Human probably. We've been having it for almost 5 days now and I'm starting to get sick of it." He choked as he heard that, his throat suddenly feeling raw for having eaten human meat, though his mind supplied a question: Why should I adhere to the rules of my society if I am in another world? Maybe for Death Knights, eating human meat is some sort of staple diet?

"Alright, off to the training hall with you all. Harry, you're with me!" Lady Shadowpyre entered the hall ten minutes later, having gotten fed up with preparing a suitable sword for Harry and just did a rush-job, the fact that he was apparently favored by the Lich King not sitting well with her at all. She wanted to be the one who would serve him, not train brats to become a glorious Death Knight in the Service of his Holiness! She wanted fame, wealth, power! Not to train the next wave of undead Death Knights…

"Yes, Lady Shadowpyre!" he gave a brisk salute, in the way that she had done to the Lich King and noted to his relief that she seemed to appreciate the gesture, the way which she swirled around and brutally pushed one of the other acolytes to the side, the armor within which the acolyte was decked out cracking slightly with the force, though the acolyte did not make a sound, sliding to the ground immediately, probably unconscious or not willing to twitch.

"Are you okay?" he asked the acolyte, looking at the body to see that it was the one who apparently was a bit more dead then the rest of the people, the skin on her face being one of the things that was the best preserved of her body. "Don't worry about a bag of bones like me, Harry Potter. I'm Meralda Hamingworth, pleased to meet you under such bad circumstances. Now, shoo off with Lady Shadowpyre and leave me to get my gear. I'll see you in the training hall later, ok?" the cheerful tone at which it had been said had made him confused, since with the title of Death Knight, he had expected them all to be nihilistic deathly people who would do anything to kill, to see someone acting so normal and cheerful had unsettled him a great deal.

"Harry, follow me to the armory. We are going to select you a few pieces of armor and a sword for training. When you prove yourself to me, you will become a true Death Knight, but not until I have trained you in all three aspects of the Death… Unholy, the manipulation of the Dead, Blood, to make your enemies scream in pain as their life-essence becomes yours… Frost, to chill their bones to shake their faith in the light…" a pause came, as she looked up, her eyes focusing on the ceiling, as a voice boomed through Harry's head, sending him to his knees. _**"**__How dare you be cheery! You are one of MY Death Knights, though whatever prompted me to revive you and grant you an apprenticeship here, I do not know, but I will not stand a defiant attitude!" _

His head bowed to the ground as the power reviving him waned, his body feeling frail and unresponsive, the energy that had been within it having been drained from him on one fell swoop. Lady Shadowpyre merely stared at him before handing him a long sword. "This will be your sword… If you are able to move, select some armor pieces and strap them on your body. I expect you in the training hall soon enough."

"_**Why?" **_he asked the Lich King, not getting a response, but a feeling of anger seemed to go through him, and he knew that the Lich King had punished him for something, though what it was, he did not know. Maybe it would all become clear once he became a Death Knight, to serve the man who had so graciously revived him…

"_You will bow to MY will, Boy! I will not have defiance in my ranks!" _ the voice of the Lich King was sent through the mental link he held with Harry's head, his glowing blue eyes making for an eerie sight. Whatever judgment he had passed upon the one wich he had invested such power in, it had been false. Nobody should be risen to a Champion of the Lich King without training, it simply would not do. The power he had drained from Harry floated above him, an amorphous mass which broiled slightly, absorbing it slightly over the course of a few minutes, the taint of the energy being something that was amusing, as he was not really used to the way which harry's magic worked, it being more utilitarian in origin then their own magic…

"_HEAR ME, MY CHILDREN! WE WILL STRIKE AGAINST THE PITIFUL MORTALS OVER THE YEAR! WE HAVE BOLSTERED OUR RANKS, NOW WE WILL STRIKE! APOCALYPSE, TERROR, CHAOS!" _ with a short jerk of his hand, the connection to all the sentient undead was gone, as were it to his mortal followers, the effects it had on them being that of exultation.

Harry himself heard the voice, it being darker then it had been before, where it had been so kind and generous, like the Lich King really seemed to trust him with an amount of power, where he had shared something precious with him, to only rip it away so cruelly, leaving him here in this room full of weapons and armor, to dress as one of the Knights of Death…

* * *

This is the end of the 2nd chapter, I hope you people liked it, along with the character development I did. I won't reveal too much, but I am foreshadowing something in this chapter. Also, tell me how you like Trishia and Leena. I made them to be 'nice' Death Knights, nice in such an aspect that they still strive to be as social as they were in life, making the best of undeath… there is no such thing as a mindless Death Knight, just ones who sink too deeply in their misery and do their best to make others share their suffering… and also keep a healthy worship for the Lich King of course…

Well, I hope that this is enough to this chapter, and to keep the reviews floating in…

Having 20 reviews total for this story would be really peachy…

Demon God of Chaos

PS: I think I am losing my skill at writing…


	3. Death in the Runes

**Chill of Death**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Warcraft, I merely use them for my own storytelling, just because I like the storyline and all that, and world of warcraft gets a bother at times…

Alright, I wish to dedicate this to my close friend Otelea Robert Istvan, who has supported me in my endeavors in World of Warcraft, and is one of the best priests that I know. God knows we miss your healing and fun demeanor, and may you survive! We can't live without you! At least most of the Officers can't, and you know that you're one of us! We can't give up on you mate! Therefore, I dedicate this chapter to you, along with the next one, and then the next one

* * *

**Death in the Runes…**

* * *

Harry's body shivered as he tried to get up, his hands grasping the blade Lady Shadowpyre had given him, the unholy strength that he had possessed up until a few minutes ago seemed to have fled from his body, the feeling of helplessness coming over him as he tried to force his muscles to move, finding it hard to even breathe as he tried to move around, his muscles feeling tired and weary from even moving an inch. "Get up." A harsh female voice snarled from close by, his head inching sidewards only a few inches, seeing a pair of plate boots and further nothing, a black droplet hitting him in the forehead, dripping down his nose, his eyes looking at the boot as he tried to gather the strength.

"A fledgling, aren't you? Oh well, I guess I can help you up and get some armor together, since you already seem to have a sword." The female voice didn't seem to dally, the boots walking over to the rack which held the breastplates and then picked one off the rack and tossed it to the ground next to him, the feeling returning to his hands as he began to feel the energy returning slowly, it being regenerated by his own energy perhaps, his body feeling a lot less tense then before, his style of moving changing slightly to make him more accommodated to carrying his own weight, as he pulled the breastplate towards him with a free hand, looking at his thin and delicate fingers as they enclosed around a ridge in the breastplate and then felt a cold numbness settle over his hand as he pulled the breastplate over his head, his small frame fitting within it loosely, the breastplate more being like a shirt than anything else.

A set of bracers was tossed next to him, which he strapped to his arms, the leather straps with which they were strapped on being somewhat uneasy to connect, though he did it with great fervor, his body responding to his commands once more, the warning of the lich King still within his mind, as was the declaration of war from him. There was a silence between him and his as of yet unseen helper, who made sure that she kept out of sight, perhaps because she was horribly disfigured and didn't want to upset him or for other reasons that he could not fathom right now.

As he began to put the leg plates on, he noticed that there was a sword, not unlike the one that he had been given hanging on her side, but due to the fact that the armor pretty much covered every little bit of the body for protection, and he didn't think he had the time to look up and see who was helping him, he was pretty much sure that he better have to hurry.

The last part of his armor, the helmet, sat on his head now, and he turned to look at the one who had helped him, only to find himself looking at a chandelier which cast a grimy shadow from the candles which burned upon it, the chandelier in itself not being too extraordinary, but he could have sworn that his unseen helper had stood there. Without thinking back to the help, he vowed to make sure that she would get a favor back from him as she had given him help.

He walked through the hallway, towards the sound of female screams of anger, frustration and bloodlust, the sounds being quite unsettling, had he been alive and caring about it. As it was now, it only was a guiding beacon for further knowledge, a deep hunger coming over him, suddenly knowing how Hermione must feel when she got a new book to read.

The desire for more knowledge, to make use of the power that flowed through his body like a heartbeat, his own heart only beating once or twice every twenty seconds, the power instead bolstering his strength and drive as it sang to him, a deathly sonata which increased as the hunger became more and more pronounced.

Outwardly, a change came over him as he gripped the sword in his hand, unsheathing it from its sheath, the blade being quite long, though it seemed to have been worn in a little bit, though that was nothing that was too bad for it, since it would be used in sparring. His eyes went over the blade as his ears followed the sound of combat and strife, the energy within him welling up and flowing through his hands into the blade, a humming sound coming from it as it was charged with the energy, a momentary swing of the blade sending a wave of the energy out of it, though it dissipated almost immediately after leaving the blade.

When he came to the training hall, he looked at it and marveled for a moment at the construction. A gigantic pile of bones was resting in one corner, with a few skeletons tottering around it, apparently waiting for when they would be called into service to serve as a target or as a sparring partner. The entire room was spacious, with the class within which he apparently was rostered in by the Lich King being about 25 women, all who seemed to be over the age of 20, though it was hard to detect with some, as they were all kinds of races, Harry spotting only a few Orcs and Gnomes, mostly there being humans training against each other. The room was decorated with murals of death and destruction, of necromancers raising the dead as skeletons to a depiction of what appeared to be a warrior with a glowing runeblade, it being a Death Knight, he supposed. The ceiling was pretty high, making him wonder if it was a construction error or just made that way because big things needed to move around in here. Against one of the walls was a row of spikes, with the heads of humans impaled upon them, with notable plaques under them, one, a man with a moustache and graying hair coming over to him as a typical member of the clergy, the look of anguish on his face notwithstanding.

* * *

_Lord __Joran of Lakeshire, Paladin of the Silver Hand, May his soul belong to the Lich King forever_

* * *

"Harry, come over to me." Lady Shadowpyre said, standing against a wall, drawing his attention from the impaled head to her, the look on her face being one of annoyance, as she watched how he moved past the other training students, some of them bleeding blackish blood from the wounds they had gained whilst sparring with one-another, to hone their instincts and battle sense for the true fight they would one day enter. "You are a Death Knight Acolyte now, Harry. You are under my supervision, because your build is too shallow for that of the male instructors…" her lip curled up once she said the word instructor, showing that she did not really like them all that much, as it showed with her eyes focusing on a point behind Harry, Harry not turning around to look, since that would be futile, with a woman who resembled a serpent in temperament in the same room. "It will be a harsh time for you, as you hone your skill with the blade for the service of His Holiness." She paused a moment as if in reverence, then bowed slightly. "I am honored to present you this Acolyte, Master. May you infuse him with your power, that he may learn under me."

The words were hollow and without meaning, apparently simple words of ritual, as he could feel power amassing within him, though it was strange, as it held the same hint of power that he had felt from within him, but felt different, more malign, more evil. Though why he cared about it was a mystery to him. Power was power, and nobody would take it from him, nobody. "I am willing to be instructed, Lady Shadowpyre." She nodded, grabbing her runeblade and then breaking into a smile. "This will be hell for you, boy." Without warning, she attacked, the runeblade slicing through the air, the runes upon the blade deactivating just before they would hit Harry, his blade being brought up by his reflexes, a shower of sparks being released as the blades met, the teacher staring at the student. "Impressive. Had you not blocked, you would have failed your test. Now… Proper stance."

She moved him slightly to the center of the room, moving him to stand with his legs slightly parted, his hands both upon the hilt of the blade, the tip facing downwards so he would be able to keep himself and others from being harmed. The other students apparently thought it would be amusing to just stop training and watch how the newbie was getting his ass beat by their instructor.

"Come on, you can do it hotshot! Show Lady Shadowpyre how to respect a man and I might allow you in my bed tonight!" one of the acolytes shouted as Lady Shadowpyre moved his body in the proper stance, then took a position opposite of him, her body twisting itself into the same stance as she stood at the ready. "This is the most common attacking stance, what I call the Kill and Smile stance. It is supposed to take advantage of how well you are able to move your sword with your hands and to be able to deliver a killing blow with just one simple movement." She demonstrated, cleaving the air, a noticeable gust blowing some of his hair out of his face, though how it had gotten longer, he did not know. All that he knew was that this was something new, something fun, something he had to learn.

His eyes focused on every little contraction of the muscle of Lady Shadowpyre, how her hand seemed to move and the way that the muscles seemed to twitch a little bit, the whole movement of her muscles being slightly awkward for him to track at first, since he had not done it before, but he quickly tried to get the hang of it. As he stood there, watching her every move as she recovered herself from the swing of the sword, her next words also being heard by him clearly, tuning out everything else. "With that simple sword swing, you might be able to split an opponent in half if you have enough force behind it. With a runeblade, you will be able to do much more than just those simple movements, yes… you will be able to do all kinds of fun stuff…" a giggle accompanied it as she moved her hand through her hair, a few knots in it being all that there was to it, her eyes focusing on him with a frightening intensity. "Try it, worm."

"Yes, Lady Shadowpyre." He intoned, his body trying to emulate what he had absorbed on knowledge, the way in which her muscles moved, the small and subtle way in which she shifted her weight, his hands moving almost automatically as the sword cleft through the air, the grip on the handle slipping and the sword clattering on the floor, his body hitting the ground a millisecond later, a clanking sound of plate armor hitting stone being heard throughout the room. "That was a failure, try again." Lady Shadowpyre intoned, kicking the longsword back to Harry, who grasped it once more and then looked at it, giving a frustrated look at Lady Shadowpyre, who smirked back at him with a superior grin.

_If he doesn't master the tricks to becoming a Death Knight, I can ask His Holiness to allow me to drain him! Think of the power that he has, all mine! I would become one of the Master's Favored Ones! _ Her thoughts cut off immediately as she looked at Harry standing opposite of her once more, a look of concentration on his face as he swung the blade once more, his stance being unbalanced due to the fact that he was probably not used to wielding a heavy blade just yet.

* * *

"Did you ever use a blade before in your life?" a question from someone in the room shook him out of his concentration, as he looked at the one who had asked him that question, a human female who seemed to be studying him with a deadly serious look on her face. "I used one to slay a gigantic snake once." Came his answer, as the human female walked over to him, muttering a quick apology to Lady Shadowpyre. "Now, if you would hold the blade like this." She demonstrated with her own blade, holding it completely different from the way that Lady Shadowpyre held it, the entire difference being that the blade was held upwards. "Lady Shadowpyre prefers that we do an opening strike from below, as it is there where a man will never really be able to defend himself, and since we're mostly going up against men as soldiers, I think that it's fine, but it's apparently not suited for you."

"That is enough Natalia, return to your assigned partner and train. All of you, what are you doing?! This is training, not watching a young man getting his ass handed to him by me! TRAIN IN THE NAME OF THE LICH KING!"

"FOR THE LICH KING!" it echoed through the room, Harry joining in, feeling a sense of belonging grow within him as he watched his fellow students train together, catching Trishia out of the corner of his eye against a much taller opponent, the sword which she held being the size of his, only about 10 inches shorter, but managing to hold her own very well against her opponent.

There was nothing so curious about Trishia now that she was locked into combat with her opponent, her eyes flashing with a desire to shed blood in the name of the Lich King, the will to try and best her opponent and grind her into the dust with the heel of her boot, to utterly and completely crush the remains and then raise them as a ghoul after having tormented the body till it died. The gnome attacked with a ferocious attacking pattern, the upwards strikes being a lot more powerful than someone would suspect from a gnome, since they weren't exactly the tallest of the most muscular of races.

"Back on track boy. We have a lot of ground to cover before you are up to scratch with the rest of these ladies… Still, you seem to have caught some of their eyes, so let me tell you this. If you manage to graduate from this Academy alive and fully as a Death Knight, I will personally apply with the Lord Necromancer about learning some of his craft, as a 'bonus package'. The same offer stands for the rest of you worthless bags of flesh!" the women in the room were silent, though the look of excitement on their face was clearly present, though the deathly silence that spanned was somewhat uncomfortable, as he would have to try and learn a whole fighting style as fast as possible.

"Alright, get back into that position that I showed you, Harry." The casual adressal did not phase him as he obeyed, standing in the same way, then swinging his sword through the air, almost losing his equilibrium again, the sound of footsteps coming closer and a plate-mail fist burying itself in the side of his head, the feeling of pain spiking as he could feel the pain from having a fist slammed into his head burning. "You have to focus, acolyte."

"Yes, Lady Shadowpyre." The resignation was shown within his voice, as the burning thirst for knowledge burned away, his existence suddenly feeling a lot more hollow then it had been before, the whole sense of having to learn more to grow in power draining away, as he looked at Lady Shadowpyre, who placed the tip of her runeblade on the ground and then jerked the sword upwards, the blade going to the slashing position and then slicing through the air, the energy which it emanated making him stare, as a small breeze due to the parted air picked up, being freezing cold in effect, though he barely noticed. "You saw how I did that, right?"

He nodded. "You put the runeblade on the ground, or at least lower than your upper body, then pulled it upwards, the force which you put behind it, shifting the blade upwards immediately to allow it to get a bit of speed, and increase the ease in which it will slice through someone." A pensive look came onto lady Shadowpyre's face as she heard the explanation, looking at Harry and then watching as the student from before stepped in front of Harry, her blade tipping against the ground, then lifted up with apparently as much power behind it as possible, Harry's hands moving his own sword horizontal, his body shifting to the side, catching the sword with his own sword, the opening strike having been wasted, as he allowed the blade to slide upwards, his hand shooting out and grasping the student by the throat and then throwing her away with a previously unseen strength.

He did not know how his hands moved as he watched the student attack him, apparently for no reason. Maybe it was because the student wanted to end up ahead of the rest and killing off a possible competitor, or maybe it was just pride that drove her to it, but his sword blocked her strike, his limbs feeling oversaturated with the same dark power he had been feeling ever since he had been revived once more to life, or what went as it by the Lich King, the power which he was now using feeling somehow purer than the power that the Lich King had drained from him.

* * *

Arabelle Shadowpyre had learned that if someone showed promise on the field of battle, that there might be a promotion for said individual in store, something that had repeated itself in her service to the Lich King. She trained the 'young' female trainees, due to having been a successful drill instructor in the army at the time that Prince Arthas had went to Northrend, and had been stranded here until the Lich King offered her the position as Death Knight, receiving training under one of the Lich King's Death Knights, till she had finally managed to become one of the best of the best, a fine instructor to the next wave, who would eventually be the ones that went out in the field, giving her ample time to work on her own side-projects.

Due to the time which she spent with her students, she noticed that the females in the room were busy with gauging Harry's potential, though she supposed that it was only logical. The way which he had been entered into the Academy, not having been selected to go to the male section of the Academy at least, which was housed in a Necropolis which floated somewhere over the wastes of Northrend, her interest not going as far as trying to find out where it floated. She liked to call the students by their first names anyways, though when she was irritated, she would call them derogatory names, though she never seemed to really mean it, to herself, it was just a coping measure, to make her day a bit brighter. One would say that she was a cold-hearted shrew, who cared only about power and how to heighten her standing with the Lich King, though in His eyes, they were all equal, from the lowest ghoul to the highest Death Knight.

There was equality within the Scourge, equality that she had never really felt while being part of the Alliance. She had heard from the new trainees who had just been raised that Lordaeron had completely fallen to the Scourge, that there were only a few factions of renegade undead in the area who had managed to creep away from the Scourge, and her master's glorious presence. Soon, she would have to feast upon someone, the desire welling up within her body, giving her that sense of hunger again, though she had fed upon the energies of a mage not too long ago.

As she looked at Harry, a sense of vertigo came over her body, nearly sending herself falling to the ground, but she managed to resist it. There it was, tempting power, rolling off Harry like a wave onto a smooth silvery beach, the energy that he emanated being such a delicious blend of pure unholiness and a mix of dark feelings, along with the sensation of hunger that was deeply interwoven with it. It would probably take a week or two for him to completely adjust, his body and mind still being used to being alive, and this new state of being revived, with his body still living, but moving slower, more resistant to pain and injury, along with his magic being of the darker sort now. Wherever he had come from, he held a certain charm around him, the charm of power. Whilst she called herself a connoisseur of Power, she nevertheless held a healthy respect for those who wielded it, or at least seemed to be stronger then normal. There was something about Harry that drove her to suspect that he was more then he appeared. _"Champion of the Lich King? Master, do you really think that this one will be the one to bear your standard into battle, and slay the living for the safety of the Scourge?" _ her thought was to herself, it being to her susprise that the deep and twisted voice of the Lich King replied, the voice reeking of the dark taint of undeath that she herself had relished in, the power contained within the words being too much for her senses, so she shut them off, letting only the message sound through her head. _**"That is up to him, Lady Shadowpyre. If you do not wish our contract to be terminated, I suggest you not try to drain him of his power… Doing so would attract my ire…"**_ the voice ebbed away, her face feeling like it had been stung by a wasp multiple times, it feeling numb, rubbing it slightly, the helmet which she wore being in the way so she disposed of it, placing it on the ground next to her, her long locks falling freely from her shouders.

She was not dead, nor was she really alive. Her training as a Death Knight had effectively made her stop aging, no matter how much she had wanted to look older, she couldn't do it. She could take the form of an undead, to scare people and demoralize them, but that was just a simple trick, not really worthy of the effort that she usually did to train someone, though if she had to make a careful guess, she would have to guess that if she trained Harry in the arts of the Death Knight, there would be a good chance to get a promotion of some kind, as it was known to her now that Harry apparently was some sort of pet project of the Lich King, though she supposed that she should not call him such, that she should be more aware of the fact that she was probably being evaluated by her superiors as she trained the young man to become a Death Knight. Still, the power that gleamed under the surface was so addictive, that she just wanted to taste a little, have a bit of a sip of the power.

* * *

Harry looked at the look that she gave him, it being frightening in its intensity as her eyes seemed to glow reddish in the dim lighting of the room, his body feeling weary even though energy flowed through him at a calm and peaceful rate, the magic within his blood making him feel different now, like he really seemed to be one of the decent people around, one who had apparently still not made much of a progress with the exercises and such. It was really a testament to his skill that he had managed to come so far with this beginners exercise, it being more difficult thtn most of the people o seemed to be just thinking about him as the boy-who-lived, just looking at him and seeing only the scar, not the person behind it.

Dark feelings surfaced in his mind, as he regarded the student who had just assaulted him in such a manner, his body apparently feeling strange due to the new energy that they were all supposed to harness, the energy making it possible that he could feel the power underneath his plate armor, his very skin being infused with the power, the power which seemed to keep his body together being accessible to him now.

The student shivered as she looked into Harry's eyes, seeing that he had a newfound determination shinign within them, something which scared her, watching with almost abject disregard for her life, or even wishing to end her existence. There was nothing really that scared her before, the training that she had been doing being merely physical, with some small lessons in runecraft on the side, the look that she was being given now scaring her silly.

He moved his sword in a form which he had somehow memorized now, it being different then whatever Lady Shadowpyre had taught him, or even the one he was now facing. It relied more on physical power then on any skill, the swings of the blade enhanced by how much weight he put behind it, the power of the attacks varying per attack, thus giving a random effect to the fight, either gouging someone's body, or just doing enough damage to slow, but still give an armor-piercing blow.

The Lich King, seated on his throne, looked at the progress that Harry made, a somewhat satisfied grin appearing on his face as he had sent the instructions to that style to Harry's mind, it being more tailored for someone with Harry's… unique appearance. It was not certain that it had any influence, but as he watched the internal preparation that Harry's body was undergoing at the moment, he could not help but think about the consequences this action might have. He had just grabbed the closest combat form that he had learned, whether as Prince Arthas or as Ner'Zhul, the entire form being from the royal fighting style of Lordaeron, which was only taught to the personal bodyguards of the King and the Prince. It would serve Harry well, if he managed to survive the harsh training. His mind knew the skills now, and now it was time for the test to be applied, presumably on a time where Harry would have gained more muscle mass.

Harry's hands moved over the blade, his fingers tracing it gently, as he held the hilt in both hands, moving it backwards, the blade poised facing behind him, looking at his opponent, as the information on how to best parry an upward strike, or a downward strike with how the blade was currently aligned streamed into his mind. His hands felt frozen, as if he had been holding a block of ice instead of a sword, his body moving slowly as she swung the sword in an upward arc, just as she had been taught here.

His blade cleft through the air, meeting with her blade before it could touch him, the blade being parried due to the blades clashing, the force he set behind it making a shock go through his body, the blade being knocked from her hands and landing on the group, the next strike cleaving through the frontal part of her armor, halting a millimeter to the skin, not piercing it, Harry's eyes glowing greenish as he looked at her, his mental state being in complete calmness, his eyes being the only thing that had changed as he moved in the ways that flowed through his head, though his hands shook, as he had put most of his energy into the strike that he had delivered, his hands letting go of the hilt of his sword, it dropping to the ground with a clanging sound as he felt slightly unsteady, the energy that went through his muscles fleeting, the feeling of raw skin rubbing against armor plates becoming a nuisance as he looked at his opponent, watching as she regarded him with a cool and detached look. "Why did you not kill me?"

"Because I do not wish to see another servant of the Lich King fall who would possibly help me out later." Came from his mouth, a certain measure of respect being visible on most of the students face, some more open in that then others. It showed a great deal of respect for the Lich King to not allow one of his possible death knights to live whilst you could have finished her off to spare the Scourge the weak ones.

"Alright, we will suspend this training session for the day, due to Harry over here gaining strained muscles. While I am giving you the rest of the time off, I still wish for you not to slack off and get fit and into form. There will be a test of your skill in three weeks, where we will see who has trained and who hasn't. Laziness is failure in the eyes of His Holiness!"

The acolytes muttered something to themselves at the announcement that they were free to go as they did, some remaining behind whilst others made comments about maybe going to study some runes or just working on their forms, or maybe going to rest their eyes for a moment. A few remained in the room, the undead who had said something about a man finally being there at breakfast, Leena and Trishia staying behind, apparently to check up on him out of some sort of weird concern that most women seemed to have about him.

"Well Harry, it seems that while you're able to go and get a good strike off, your physical strength leaves much to be desired, so you channel some of your own energy into the strikes… Impressive for an acolyte who has just arrived, but it was to be expected, with the way that you appeared. Still, it is worth to bear mentioning that the form of combat which you used was still effective, the sword swing having enough power behind it to split the armor of Lenarissa, though I don't think the quartermaster would be happy to have to give her another piece of armor… Still, we will work on that now. Ladies, if you would just clear out a little, I will give Harry some private instruction, and you are free to watch."

* * *

Trishia nodded and went to stand against the wall, her sword resting against it as she let it go. Honestly, she didn't really care that much for the whole shebang of training, just wishing to serve the Lich King with all of her might, which was quite impressive, truth to be told. She had been in the Academy for the better part of a year, having trained herself to grow in strength, even as she had been converted to a Death Knight a year ago or something like that. She had been adventuring in Northrend, still being innocent of most things, till she had come across a huge battlehost of the Scourge, the fight having lasted several hours as the undead marched on and on, towards her, eventually battle wore her down, until a voice penetrated her head, asking her why she continued to resist the power of undeath, whether she would not join them instead, becoming a Death Knight in the process. She had accepted, not wanting to die, and had grown into the role, her natural curiosity for things expanding to become somewhat improved, her curiosity leading her to think up a way to crank up her armor in the most technological fashion, it probably becoming a big hulking composition, but it would not matter to her, as she was the one safely inside it.

The arrival of Harry had made her focus on him, with due cause, since Lady Shadowpyre had announced that he would study under her, it probably having something to do with what was called as 'punishment'. Some weeks ago, a Death Knight acolyte had defected from the Academy, running straight to the Alliance base and given most of the password phrases to the magical defenses, the whole act of 'killing innocents' being too much for her to take apparently. Trishia had been the one to make friends with her first, though the other girl had been initially very reluctant to talk. Still, she and the girl had talked at length at what it had taken for the other to join the Lich King, which turned out to be not so different, the fact that the other girl missed her family being dismissed as unimportant at that time.

Still, it hurt a little to know that the girl had left the Scourge to take up asylum with the Alliance, a surge of dark anger going through her as she thought back to the Alliance, who had been the ones to forsake all of Gnomekind. She looked on as Harry seemed to stumble a little bit through the instruction he received, Lady Shadowpyre working him well, her words being harsh but building up some measure of control for her, as he tried to follow her instructions to the letter. His entire posture was still looking weak though, as he seemed to have trouble with how to move, a common thing amongst those who had been magicians in life. There was a simple thing they had to learn, that they should increase their physical power and to let the magic be taught to them, teaching them how to become a fine Death knight, a master or mistress of the unholy runes, the chilling power of death, the will of blood being theirs to command.

She could feel the tension within Harry's body as he parried a blow from Lady Shadowpyre, watching as he was sent to land on his ass, feeling no mercy for him, even though she did not know him longer than three hours or something like that. There was no mercy to be felt as she watched him try to improve his stance, to make his attacks more fluid, to keep parrying Lady Shadowpyre's attacks, even as she attacked slower then she usually did, measuring her attacks carefully to make sure that they would not critically injure him, though he already had a sword jabbed against the helmet a few times.

He would still not wait, and threw himself in the fight, his body moving in stocky movements, his equilibrium still not found, but the fire within his eyes was dark and malevolent, a grin on his face being almost maniacal in its intensity, as he thrust and slashed with the sword, meeting her blow by blow, but with not enough strength to even knock the sword out of her hands or to make her lose ground. The strength behind it was his weak point, but the style that he used was suited for him, it was decided by Lady Shadowpyre, not questioning how he had learned it within moments, or even asking why he was throwing himself into battle like a berserker without much skill.

* * *

"_That will be enough, young… acolyte."_ The Lich King's voice sounded within his head as he halted, his blade poised to strike another time, Lady Shadowpyre already on her guard, knowing how to block the strike whenever he would try to strike. _"You will rest now. You have not yet been infected with the plague of undeath, so I will muster some of my power to… make sure that it happens."_

Harry could feel his strength fading as the energy within his body seemed to change, the energy becoming a lot more vicious on his internal system, as a cough developed, a bit of phlegm dripped from his mouth as his vision swam, his glasses, who had rested mainly on his face, falling off and shattering on the ground, falling to one knee as he could feel the effects of the plague go through his body, being more sensitive to the state of his body now. A silence fell as he swayed slightly, his muscles feeling like they were atrophying, along with the feeling of nausea that swept through him. He got up once more, drawing his blade once more, not seeing anything more than a blurry blob where Lady Shadowpyre was concerned, striking at her with a sideward swipe, their blades clashing together for a brief moment, before she pulled it back, delivering a strike towards his midsection, which hit the plate armor there.

A wad of spittle dripped from his mouth as he moved his sword to parry the runeblade, a moment of staring having occurred, the runeblade's runes igniting in a show of power as the blade pierced through his skin, his eyes widening as he could feel the blade slide through the armor and into his flesh farther, a weak gargle coming from his mouth, as he felt the blood well up through his throat, a glob of blood dripping out of his mouth, it being almost comical to see, had the situation been funny instead of deadly serious…

He shivered as his head sank forwards, a bead of sweat dripping from his head and hitting the ground. His body felt weary and tired, the essence of magic within him being drained away into the runeblade, his eyes feeling so heavy, and he wanted to just go to sleep, to forget about this and just sleep the sleep of the dead… no worries, just sleeping…

Lady Shadowpyre was shocked that she had accidentally killed Harry in the attempt. Sure, there was the matter of pride to consider, it being a huge thing for a simple Death Knight instructor like her to train someone who was revived by the Lich King himself, though she could not believe that the runes had activated without her express desire to do that, the runes making her blade sharper, faster and stronger, along with allowing her to call upon the power of a Death Knight.

* * *

"He was weak." A voice to the back of the room said, a Death Knight Acolyte leaning against the wall, looking derisively at the body of Harry as it slumped to the floor, the pierced flesh not sealing up again, the runes on the runeblade deactivating immediately once the flesh had left the embrace of the runeblade. The acolyte sauntered towards the body, which had seemingly lost most of the life that was within it, the rest of the acolytes merely shrugging it off as something that was necessary.

"Guess Harry didn't last as long as I thought he would. Want to go and see if we can improve upon our swordsmanship Leena?" Trishia asked the orc, the orc nodding slowly, her eyes still looking at the body of Harry, a small smile playing on her lips. "You wanted to bang him, right?" the gnome's head swayed to the side for a moment, before she smiled guiltily. "Yep. It's been a long time since I had liaisons with a man, and I DID get to see what he was made of, before he noticed my presence… I'd estimate him around 15 in human years, but still, it would do for the time. He's small." The fact that she had so clearly stated that made Leena lose interest in the conversation, taking a proper stance opposite of Trishia, her blade flashing through the air as it met with Trishia's, the training swords being sharp like a razor, even though they were not runeblades.

Those lucky enough to survive all the training and the tests were supposed to take a test of aptitude. It was to see who had the determination and the power to defeat something against insurmountable odds, usually being the defeat of a whole cadre of humans or other threats to the Scourge. The test was not often taken, because trainees could only take it once, their lives hanging in the balance of the test, because it was often a suicide mission, with no other people present except themselves.

Only if they passed the test, would they be able to become true Death Knights, and be taught the way of the Runes, to evoke death and decay amongst their enemies, the enemies of the Scourge. The test was only issued once a year to all the Death Knights in training, the test being at a set time, which was the time when the Lich King had ascended the Frozen Throne and set foot upon the throne, claiming his ownership of the Scourge.

A grating sound was heard as the acolyte who had said that Harry was weak kicked his body on his back, grasping his face with long and thin fingers, her eyes going over the features of her face as she licked her lips softly, before placing a kiss on the lips and then slowly licking over the skin, trying to collect the sweat, out of some sort of ritual thing or just plain curiosity, her hands slowly tracing over the wound, feeling the flesh being parted, along with the broken breastplate, her hands digging into the wound, the unresponsive form of Harry Potter not even protesting.

Lady Shadowpyre sighed, the Lich King must have taken notice of Harry's death because she had used the Runeblade against him, the Runeblade being personally forged by the Lich King for those who had managed to gain the Death Knight status, the elder Death Knight Razuvious training those who had managed to gain their Runeblades on their own, though he also headed the training of the males who had been selected to become Death Knights. As she watched the elder student lick Harry's face, a cringe went through her features as she looked on as the woman prodded the skin where it was parted, apparently willing to defile even the corpses to get some sort of gratification, which was probably the reason why she didn't really like her, even though her swordsmanship was top-notch, it really being only the time that was neccasary to pass for her to be allowed to take the Test.

"Leave the body alone, I will summon a ghoul to devour it." Lady Shadowpyre said as she made the hand motions to conjure up the unholy energy in her body, placing her hands on the runeblade, a rune glowing on it, a ghoul appearing from thin air next to her. "Devour the body." The former human growled something unintelligible, shambling over to the body without any other purpose, grabbing an arm and then biting down on it, the plate-mail armor still covering the arm, though it tried to pry it loose, failing to do so as a hand clamped onto its face, ripping it off. Lady Shadowpyre shook her head as she left the room as she heard the Ghoul shamble towards the body, trusting the Ghoul to do what was ordered.

A ghastly hand grabbed the discarded blade, as the body rose, the wound sealing up again, the blade slicing through the Ghoul's neck moments later, before the skull joined what was left of its face. A silence fell as the body of the Ghoul trashed for a few seconds before going still, as a chill spread through the room, every Death Knight Acolyte in the room looking at the happenings, as Harry's body rose, the shining from his eyes being a piercing emerald color. "_I will dish out pain… In the name of the Lich King!" _

Harry Potter had risen again from his weakness… and he was pissed.

* * *

I hope you will recover fast, my comrade. I wish you the best of luck with your hospital stay, and STAY WITH US. I do not wish to go to visit your grave just yet…

Demon God of Chaos, AKA Guild Master of Dark Lords, Aszune EU servers

The next chapter… will have… well… dead people. Also, there will be explanations in that one… especially about how Harry is still alive…


	4. Death by numbers

**Chill of Death**

Disclaimer: I do not own Warcraft or Harry Potter. I just use them, alright? Still, more reviews would be nice to have…

I dedicate this to my mother, who thinks I am a Satanist or something…

* * *

_**Death by numbers**_

* * *

Energy swelled through his body as he could feel the savage rage take a hold of him, the sword being clutched at by his hands, the unearthly rage coursing through his veins as he just could not contain it anymore, roaring in defiance in an animalistic manner. The feeling of being alive still was something which was too great to describe to anyone at this moment, even as he could feel the loyalty swell in his chest, the will of the Lich King flowing through him too, an unholy fervor coming over him, as he gazed around the room, a sense of a loss of control coming over him as he shivered for a moment, watching as the acolytes got into a fighting stance, apparently not knowing what they would face.

"Alright, this will be easy." The woman who had spoken so dismissingly about Harry took a guarding position, noticing the sword which Harry clutched in his hands move to a certain position at his side. There was not much time for her to get into a correct guarding position before Harry dashed at her, his limbs slowly turning more and more into a perfect state, his face turning older, making him look to be around 18 or something, or even older, but 18 was the closest estimation that anyone could give. There was a moment before their swords clashed, Harry's weight still being light, but the force that he put behind it made the woman skid backwards, the sword which she held singing slightly because of the blow, her eyes sizing him up. "Gnome, attack him from the read. Orc, you're with me from the front. He's seemingly gone berserk, so we will put him down now."

"Yes, Elder Student." There was a hint of respect within their voices as they addressed the elder student, who went into a guarded position. They moved to the sides of the room, Harry following Leena with his head, his attention being on the Orc for a few more moments, his head turning just in time to block a strike from the elder student, his eyes beginning to tear up slightly as a wave of bitter cold seeped through the cracks of his armor, the floor around him frosting up, a sense of loss coming over him as he felt an intense power take possession of him, his armor cracking even more as the power took a hold of him, his head lowering itself as he fell to his knees.

Trishia looked at Harry as he had fallen to her knees, waiting for what would happen next, seeing that there was a noticeable drop in temperature, along with the ice spreading over the ground, origininating from Harry's body, the elder student also voicing her discomfort with the situation. "We must warn Lady Shadowpyre about this! If he has gone into a mad state, there's no way that we will be able to stop him." The mad state was collectively known and feared, in which someone could become like a wild animal, only looking for the next kill, then the next one, the intelligence being used for the hunting of prey, a general disaffection with everything being the first sign of such a condition.

The elder student looked at Harry and then looked at the gnome and the Orc. "Make sure that you get to Lady Shadowpyre. Lady Shadowpyre has given me some introductionary spells from her own training as a Death Knight, and I think I can pull them off, to keep him from destroying us outright." It was not that she actually cared about other people's lives, no it wasn't that. It was more that when Harry would escape from this room, he might be doing more than enough damage to slow down their goals, no matter the way in which he did it, he would slow them down from delivering the Lich King's wish for annihilation.

She stared at the body of Harry, his head rising, just as the door was opened by Trishia, a sheet of frost covering the exit a second later, Harry's hand falling to his side once more. _"Nobody leaves this room…" _ his voice was a mix between his normal form, which was intelligent-sounding, and pure malice given a voice. The dreadful tone with which he spoke froze up her muscles for a moment, just giving Harry enough time to deliver a strike to her, though she managed to duck out of the way in the nick of time, a second slice passing over her breastplate as she did the splits, kicking him in the crotch for good measure, though the armor plating there had covered it slight.

"_ANNIHILATION!" _His voice echoed through the room, everything going silent as his eyes changed from green glowing to an icy blue color, the deathly pale skin seemingly turning paler as he looked at the Death Knights, who got into ready positions, as the sword in his hands burned with a blue flare, runes enscribing themselves upon the blade, the shape not changing one bit, as the fury within his azure eyes seemed to ignite, a spark of necromantic energy going through the air, his hands moving to parry the strike dealt to him by the elder student, trishia's strike being blocked by a raised knee, the blade dancing off his armor, his boots getting dented slightly, as he pushed the elder student back.

"_DEATH!" _ the voice rumbled through the room, as he drove the sword off his sword, his hand whirling through the air to catch Leena's blade, the force of the blow which she dealt him making him stumble slightly, as she used as much orcish strength she had apparently left after training to make sure that he felt the hurt. His eyes seemed to change a little bit, as they seemed to stop glowing azure as a green glow settled in. "_FOR THE LICH KING'S WILL!" _

He brought down the blade once more, his hands shaking slightly as he regained poss4erssion of his hands and movements, his body feeling like it had just ran a marathon and then again, without any rest, his stance feeling more rigid, his entire body feeling sluggish, as if he had been subjected to some intense training, all thesethings flowing in his mind, an unswerving loyalty to the lich king growing within his mind, as he followed the last command that had been given, to completely annihilate all living things in his path, his movements being honed to the finest degree all of a sudden, as if he had been practicing it for an eternity, his mind feeling weary and tired, but he would not give up, his eyes glowing even fiercer as he thought about his training, how he would need to improve, locking eyes with leena, as he drove her back with a feat of strength, pushing her away without a problem, his limbs feeling stronger. _"Yes… You will slay them all, to prove yourself to me! Show me who is worthy to become… a true Knight of Death…" _

"Attack!" a blade was thrust at his back, which he grabbed without a care, his eyes focusing upon the form of the gnome, his hands moving in an arcane pattern as he began to call upon the magic of his home realm, a reducto forming within his hands, letting it fly, watching as the tiles shattered where Trishia was a few moments ago, his eyes following her, a blade hitting him in the back, as he turned around to face the elder student, whose blade had dug slightly into his flesh, a hand being raised and a wave of necromantic energy formed, her body being driven back, hitting the wall with a thrashing sound, his eyes no longer focusing on him, as he felt a bolt of putrefaction enter his skin through his neck, the elder student having managed to get that off in time apparently, the skin there withering immediately, a feeling of weakness going through him as he felt rage immediately swell at the feeling, hating to be weak in the eyes of the Lich King, a tremor going through him as he pulled the energy from the pit of his magic, to bring it forth, the runes on the blade glowing slightly, as they turned into a green coloration, twisting and changing to suit his needs as he brought the blade down upon the ground, a tremor wracking most of the room, letting arms fall to the ground, the door shattering at that moment and a man entered, red hair on his head, even as the top of it was bald, a big sword being held within his hands, a glowing skull upon it, it truly being a Death Knight's weapon.

Behind him, a gaggle of ghouls convened, and with a pointing finger pointed at Harry, they charged, Harry's stance shifting, catching the first of the ghouls on his blade, driving it back by the sheer force which he used, then watching as it hit the one behind it, the rest of the ghouls running around the fallen ones, one jumping at him, which he split in two horizontally, three others charging in from the sides and the front, a jab grabbing the body of one, the training sword pulling it with the blade, the runes upon it glowing sickly as he swung the blade in an arc, pulling the ghoul with him and then letting it crash into the rest, a hand pushing the ghoul away that had come closest to him, a blade being parried by one of his shoulder pauldrons, as he drank in unholy energy, the flesh around his neck healing immediately as the ghoul crumbled to dust upon his blade, another ghoul being dispatched by a swing of his blade, then jabbing it back, thrusting upwards Leena's blade, whilst he sidestepped Trishia's sword, a spell of sickly black energy being sent at him, which he dodged barely, his hands flying towards the hilt of the sword which he had been forced to release moments ago, due to a small problem with having to block a strike from Leena, which had knocked the blade out of his grip, catching the spell on his sword, his eyes glowing fiercely as he muttered something, something unintelligible, but a ghoul died moments later of the effects, its body being dried out and made to dust in seconds.

A second passed as he looked at the now four other occupants of the room, the Death Knight merely staring at him, his hands still resting on the blade, his hands moving not an inch, whilst he whirled around to dodge a blade, apparently from the elder student, the Death Knight watching with interest. His hands moved in a pattern as he kicked Trishia away, a blade of darkness leaving his hands and whirling through the air, as the stench of rot emanated from his body, his hair growing to reach his back, the green glow within his eyes intensifying, as the breath that came from his mouth turned into something that was colder, his mouth twisting into a mad grin, as he realized that this was survival to the fullest extent, watching the Death Knight with interest, moving to strike him, to increase his power, to make sure that it would all be his, so he would be able to serve the Lich King better.

He parried the blade that was sent at him, noting that it was just a trainees sword, with the glowing runes on it being the only thing that was different, though he did not really seem to mind it, orders being given by the Lich King, and since he was here anyways, why not have a bit more fun? As a Death Knight and one of the Four Horsemen of Naxxramas, he didn't get out much to play, so when this opportunity had arisen, he had taken it, the voice of the Lich King telling him to come here, to see for the talent…

With a snarl, he watched as the blade was parried, and with great force, he was pushed back, his eyes focused upon the Death Knight. "_ANNIHILATION!"_ his voice was warped and twisted, his hands almost crushing the blade with the strength that had manifested, the sword moving through the air, only to clash with the dark runesword, the blade blocking it with great skill, the Death Knight giving him a look of pity as there was a clash between them, a crack running through the blade which Harry held currently, as harry pressed on, a friction being created between the blades, a wave of sparks being sent to the ground, just as a blade pierced his body from behind, the feeling of steel piercing through his flesh being quite unique, as there was a whole feeling that was new to him, a weak sensation going through him as he accumulated energy, a wave spreading out from his back, thrusting away whoever had caused the wound, his eyes focusing upon the Death Knight, attacking once more, the crack on his blade slowly widening, as the blade broke little by little, as he kept on a barrage of attacks, his whole movement being pressed behind the attack, as the blade splintered into shards, only the hilt being left in his hands, the attacks having left only that behind.

He dropped the hilt to the floor, looking at the Death Knight with a resigned look in his eyes, his hands going towards his face, the rough texture of the gloves which he wore rubbing onto his skin, as he rubbed the skin, waiting for the end to come, his service to be denied to the Lich King. He waited a few seconds, moving his hands away from his face to look around, the Death Knight who had appeared looking at him still, while the other Apprentice Death Knights were bound by shackles made of bone. A silence fell over the room as he looked at the Death Knight, whose hand landed on his pauldron, a shock going through him as he felt the energy go through him, his skin healing up immediately at the necromantic energy coursing through his body, his eyes focusing at the man's eyes, watching with great interest in the eyes of the man, who appeared to have died before becoming a Death Knight, or something like it, due to the shine which came from the eyes, along with the fact that there was a sensation around his lower chest, like something had been pierced through.

"You have done admirably, young Harry." The voice which spoke was not dark, but smooth and gentle, the whole serenity behind it belying the fact that this man was one of the Lich King's Knights, the ones who apparently held a very high rank. There was a minute of pause between the man's words and when he spoke again, a light amount of amusement was heard within his voice. "The Lich King told me that you were somewhat of a special project of his, and he resurrected you, only to take over for a moment, to test your fortitude against that… I am impressed you managed to suppress his will for a second and actually take the bloodlust for your own use, though you wrecked your weapon." There was nothing gentle about him now, as he walked towards Harry, his platemailed finger tapping against Harry's chest. "You almost killed your fellow students, students who hold a great deal of promise in the eyes of the Lich King. Come now, follow me, Children of Death. Leena Bloodscar, Trishia Sprocketsprout, Syrenia Leafblade, Harry Potter… The time for your test is now. Together with two other acolytes, you will be tested to become Death Knights, by the Lich King himself. Already, the forges are working to create the armor you will wear while in the service of the Lich King, should you survive the test he sets before you."

There was a deadly silence which fell as the mentioned people looked at the Death Knight, who did not move an inch from where he was standing. "No offense, but is he trained enough to go on the Test?" the elder student, now identified as Syrenia Leafblade, looked at him, pointing a thin finger at him. The man smiled slightly as he traced his hand over Harry's cheek, his eyes going over his features. "The fact that he fought you three off is showing a great deal of promise." Syrenia shut up immediately, her eyes resting upon Harry for some time, as she began to feel something well up within her chest, the feeling being different then what she had felt before, it coming from watching Harry. It was certainly not love, as she would know the sappy feeling when it came, but it was something else, as she watched how Harry seemed to be silent and calm now, not like the maddened rage of some time ago.

"A great deal of promise? You have to be joking, Sir." The voice of someone else came from behind the Death Knight, making him turn around to regard the new person who had come. "It is just some punk who has been graced by the Lich King. Last thing I heard from the Big Boss was that he was going to personally forge armor for the tyke over there." The man who stepped into the room pointed his finger at Harry, who froze up a little bit at the venomous look that he received from the new arrival. "Do not be so spiteful, Arend. It's just something the Lich King wishes to make for someone who shows promise, more promise then you did. Don't think I have forgotten you when I tested you. Only because of her did you manage to survive the assault and claim the head of their commander, so you got your own Runeblade."

Arend gave the man a harsh glare, clearly not liking the way that this conversation was going one bit. "Well then, pretty boy. I guess you've been getting well acquaintance with the little Gnome-licker and the green mutt, along with the leaf-slut. Oh look, that rhymed." The spiteful behavior was something which was apparently ingrained as he walked up to Harry, placing his thin fingers under Harry's chin and forced him to look at him. "The Lich King should not waste time with someone like you… I am more worthy, and what am I? A simple field commander!"

As Arend apparently grew angry at him, Harry just remained still, the eyes still glowing somewhat greenish, the fingers digging into his flesh and making him uncomfortable, the other hand going towards the Rruneblade which hung on his side, the runed blade being placed against his throat. With a cracking sound, the body was batted away by the gargantuan blade which the first Death Knight used, Arend's body hitting the ground, the breastplate being shattered by the blow. "Do not speak beyond your station, Arend."

"Hrm. I will be testing you then. Commander Mograine, if you would do the honors for me? I seem to be needing to get a reparation on my armor." The Death Knight, now known as Commander Mograine smiled gently and then pushed him out of the door with great force, turning back to the students even as Arend smacked into the wall, curses spilling from his lips as he had apparently busted his nose. A load of cursing was sent at Commander Mograine who turned around, apparently doing something which made Arend give a little squeak and then the sound of him running through the hallways towards the armory could be heard, along with some sounds of metal hitting the floor.

"Now, since my aide has left the room, how about we leave the room to and go visit your rooms, to fetch the items you will possibly have any attachment to, or even wish to keep with you. It's usually a consolation to most Acolytes to keep something close to them which has sentimental value. The Lich King does not frown upon such behavior as sentimentality, but he does frown upon sentimentality standing in the line of your duties towards the Scourge." The acolytes and Harry nodded, following the Death Knight, as he walked towards their living quarters.

On the way to them, they met Lady Shadowpyre, who bowed deeply before Commander Mograine. "You have come here to take some apprentices and give them the test, my lord?" Commander Mograine nodded, his hand moving to touch Lady Shadowpyre's forehead, a gesture which was odd to Harry, but seemed to be awfully comforting towards Lady Shadowpyre, as a smile came onto her face. "Yes, the Lich King gave me the order to test Trishia Sprocketsprout, Leena Bloodscar, Harry Potter, Syrenia Leafblade, Calia Menethil and Syra Stormfury."

"Very well then. I trust you will take Harry Potter with you, even as he is untrained?" Lady Shadowpyre raised an eyebrow, to which Commander Mograine merely gave a smile, showing off sharp teeth. "Not all who are in the service of the king are good at the time they train their skills, they might end up better in combat then in training… When you're about to die, that's when you will learn best…"

"_Indeed, my champion-to-be."_ The voice of the Lich king echoed through his mind as he looked at the Death Knights in front of him, two women following Lady Shadowpyre from the corridor which she had just left, the women stepping into the illuminated area, the face of one being that of a woman around her thirties, blonde hair falling into her face, the locks being long, but a degenerate smirk was set upon her face, her eyes being a crazed sort of eyes, the widening of them, along with the fact that there was the mere insanity within her pose, as she twirled a sword in one of her hands, the blade almost nicking her skin, clearly not showing care for her own health.

The other woman, who stepped into the light, was something else, having blue skin, horns and eyes which seemed to glow worse than before. There was a certain lucidity in them which made it almost painful to look at her, but there was also a deep depravity within her body, as the smile on her face was both motherly, as well as totally crazed. There were some ridges on her forehead which clearly marked her as something else, making Harry wonder just what she was. "_A Draenei, a race from another planet, Argus I believe it was called. The human woman, does she look appetizing to you, my champion-to-be?"_

Harry's eyes fell onto the woman, watching how the armor which she wore seemed to be awfully mismatched, along with the fact that she did not seem to be having that much strength in her body. It also seemed that there was something off about her body, which was not the fact that she seemed to be quite out of place, if he had to make a quiet assumption about it. Though her face was beautiful, it seemed to remind him of someone, someone he could not quite place.

A silence fell as he began to think about who she seemed to make him remember out, the face seeming awfully familiar to him, but he could not fathom where he had seen it before, that she might have been seen somewhere before. "_She is my sister, Callia Menethil."_

Understanding went through him, especially when Callia walked up to him and then embraced him, laying her head on his shoulder, freezing up as she increased the pressure on his body, the strength which she held him with being at least ten times greater then he would have suspected from her. "Hello brother… How are you now?" her voice, which sounded somewhat lucid now, was also somewhat dangerous with an edge to it, the look which she gave him being akin to wanting to tear him apart.

"I'm not your brother." He said, waiting for her reaction, only feeling how her body began to stiffen up a little bit as she tightened her grip on him, a feeling like being crushed to death coming over him, until he managed to grab her by the shoulder and pull her off him, his breath coming in slow gasps, his eyes widened and disturbed looking at him with the leer being pulled out from it. A silence fell as he looked at her and then began to keep her away from him.

"The boy, is he ready to become a Death Knight?" Rysa asked, the Draenei moving next to Commander Mograine and watched as the man rubbed his chin, the look on his face not changing one bit as he answered. "He is ready in the eyes of the Lich King. Rysa, you were my personal student for three weeks, after I took you from Lady Shadowpyre… Tell me, how would you rate his performance in battle?" Rysa took a long look at Harry, watching how he tried to keep Arthas's sister away from him, who seemed to think that he was Arthas, probably because he was so young-looking. "I would give him a very fair chance of surviving the Test. Personally, I will give it my best, but if I fall, it will be with as many enemies of the Lich King as possible."

"I doubt you will fall… LADIES AND GENTLEDEAD, LISTEN TO ME! GATHER YOUR BELONGINGS AND REPORT BACK HERE IN 20 MINUTES!" and with that…

The Death Knight Acolytes went off to get their stuff.

* * *

Next chapter will handle the test, people will die, harry will… do something unexpected… and more stuff, this time about the world he has left behind.

Demon God of Chaos out

PS: need a beta for this. Contact me on my MSN address.


	5. Death in the Art of War

_**Chill of Death**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Warcraft or Harry Potter. I just write whatever comes to mind first. my friend is out of the hospital by the way, and i wish him luck

* * *

**Death by the art of war**

* * *

Harry sat there in the hallway, waiting for the women to return, waiting for them to come to him with whatever they had taken from their rooms, from their belongings, belongings he did not have at the time. _It is such a waste of my time to sit here, unable to do anything because I haven't been to this dimension before, thus have no stuff of my own._

"It is not proper to sit there with your hands like that. Come, allow me to show you how it is supposed to be done." The voice of Calia Menethil was heard close to his ears, turning around slowly to find her lugging a bag with her, apparently that being the things that she seemed to value. "You need to place your hand underneath your chin, to give it more of a thoughtful pose. In court, you'd need to assume that if you want to doze off, I heard father tell me that often enough, didn't he do that with you, Arthas?" "I am not Arthas." Harry felt her hands caress his forehead. "You're cold on the forehead Arthas, maybe you're getting a bit ill. Do you remember the time when mother caught that cold, and we had to care for her? It was fun, wasn't it?"

Harry tried to wriggle free, but she held him in a grip which seemed to be inescapable, her right hand clenching around his left hand, whilst her left hand caressed his forehead. "Arthas, I don't really know why you follow the Lich King, but let's give it our best, shall we? Lordaeron may have fallen, but we are still members of the royal house, and have our duty to our people, no matter that they are dead and stinky."

Harry blanched, not even willing to think too deeply about it, the thought making him somewhat nauseous, as it was quite uncomfortable to think about this whole world, being covered in rotting corpses, who would all be used by their Master. It was also soothing to think of the power that it would gain him, should he rise through the ranks of the Death Knights and become the personal Knight of the Lich king, though he supposed that that might take a while.

"Trash, get up." Arend had returned, his armor having been replaced with a shoddy new one, which seemed to have been specially enchanted with runes, as they glowed slightly in the dim lighting of the room. Commander Mograine merely watched with a neutral expression as Harry got up, waiting for whatever was ordered next. "Lady Shadowpyre wishes to give you a personal greeting, I have heard, so you would best make haste to the training room, you maggots." There was abrief silence as harry mulled it over, before sprinting towards the training room, the way to it being automatically followed, the way seemed to have been burned into his consciousness. He looked to the sides, watching shimmers of light on the wall, all flowing in a chaotic pattern, which he did not even seem to mind, even as the runes began to glow with a greenish light, a shock of energy going through him as he touched a part of the wall, a shock going through him, but something spurred him on to walk faster, run faster towards his quarry, where he would be able to ,meet with lady Shadowpyre and hear what she had to hear, hearing the armor of Calia Menethil clanking behind him, knowing that she was hot on his heels, apparently also following the command that had been given by the Death Knight.

As they entered the room, the rest of the acolytes which had been selected for the Test were gathered, all looking impatient. They looked at Harry and Calia, Harry noticing that each of them apparently had a bag slung over a shoulder, though he did not care for it. "Acolytes, today is the day your skill will be measured. Due to His Holiness decreeing that you are worthy to undergo his test, whatever that may be, you are the cream of the crop, the ones that will further his goals. Serve with pride, die with pride, serve our Lord with all your might! For those who doubt the one named Harry Potter his skill, know this: the Lich King himself raised him, thus he must have some use." The Acolytes looked at Harry and then gave him a weird look, until something went sailing through the air, Harry catching it just in time to gaze at a longsword, apparently somewhat new, as the blade seemed to shine in the dim lighting.

"Alright, that was all. Go out and make me proud of training you, and I hope to see you in the War Room, should you succeed." There was no hidden amount of malice and jealousy within her voice as she said that, striding out of the room without making a sound, despite still being heavily armored. A silence fell as the students all seemed to look around, waiting for new orders. "You never told me that you were Raised by the Lich King himself. You're akin to nobility now, a lot of us never having even seen the Lich King. To think that you have met with him and survived his initial testing is something truly manly, Harry." Trishia had come up to him and had been bouncing up and down a little, her small form being somewhat akin to child-level height, which of course wasn't something that he could really judge, because he used to be scrawny himself.

"Manly? He looks like some Night-Elf reject." Leena commented from the side, grasping some of Harry's hair and then running her hand through it, her eyes going over his form as she pursed her lips, her eyes wandering over the rest of his body, checking it out. "He barely has any muscles, though it is unsurprising if he was raised by the Lich King, the inherent power that would come with the raising would give him the equivalent of having trained." It was more a monologue to herself then to others as she began to assess the skills of Harry. "I disagree. He does not look like a Night-Elf reject." The gnome piped up as she touched Harry's bum softly, her hand going over the plate that covered it, a smile settling on her face momentarily. "He's having a lot nicer looks then a Night-Elf. When I first met one, I said something like my, you're a tall one, but Harry's not that tall, are you? Besides, about his fighting, the only thing I can say is that Harry needs to get a bit more of a balance in his strikes, but otherwise is good enough for me."

"Hey, I was a grunt of Orgrimmar once, trained to check for weakness in my opponent, you can't go and disagree with me, you little munchkin." Leena said in a somewhat mocking voice, though the humor behind it was clearly visible. In a sense, Harry knew that she had not changed a bit by being a Death Knight, except for having a more nihilistic view on things, but that was just an observation by the fact that she seemed to be thinking of things in a darker sense, sometimes shouting to her sparring partner to forfeit, because the Lich King would have nothing about her dead corpse.

"I think he looks rather dashing, don't you brother?" Calia walked into close range once more, grabbing a hold of the hand which was not holding the longsword and brought it to her chest, letting it fall onto the flesh, making him feel a very slow heartbeat. "Before, I barely had a heartbeat, but brother told me that it will be okay once I follow the Lich King, that brother will come and make sure that everything will be alright, Lordaeron will rise again." Harry looked at Calia as she sent him a look which was hopeful, but also held a mad edge to it, a brief flash of something going through his head as he looked at her face, a flash of her looking younger, playing ball with him and even going as far as to play warrior with him and father, as they did a mock duel.

_My father is dead, killed by Voldemort! I don't know how that memory got there, but it is not my life, not my memory!_ With that vehement denial, a surge within the energy inside of his body made itself known, as he could feel the air around him chill, a blade resting at his throat, looking at the one who owned the blade, seeing Arend look at him with a spiteful look. "We are going."

Lady Shadowpyre walked behind the group of acolytes who would be undergoing their final test to become eligible for learning the arts of Death as a Death Knight. Every time, it would have something to do with facing insurmountable odds, to corrupt something or to make sure that some new lands were claimed. The envy for Harry Potter burned within her body as she watched him follow Arend dutifully, the envy of the power which he possessed, which was far greater then the amount of energy she had at her disposal, even though his was untrained, it was all because of the Lich King that this had happened, to have another contender for the position of Grand Death Knight of the Lich King. It was harrowing to notice the stance which Harry took, the way that he moved being reminiscent of Arthas, the way that he seemed to move, to name but a minor thing.

It was truly horrific to look at him now, to see that the frail boy had been withered away from the bones by the plague, his skin being pale and apparently clammy, his black hair having grown a great deal, hanging around his shoulders now, his hands having been changed into something which resembled ghoul claws, but it made her feel somewhat reminiscent about her own ways of having been trained. Still, the power which ran through his body was visible to her eyes, she wanted that power for herself, to be able to use it to cause death and despair.

Harry stepped onto the teleportation circle pad, watching as the Necromancers around them began to incant the teleportation spell, their pale skin being exceptionally in its looks, as they looked like personifications of death, the females having a haunted look within their eyes, their male counterparts merely moving as if they were being like puppets on a string, the feeling of the forced incantation bearing down upon him. As the chanting turned up in pitch, he could feel the urge to run off the pad, to freedom, away from the chanting, but he steeled himself. He was beyond those feelings now, the feelings of fear did not have anything to do with being a Death Knight.

"_**Of course not. You will serve me well, Harry Potter, which is why I sent you with the rest of the students on the test. Most of you might not make it, but if you complete the goal I have set before you, you will join the ranks of my Death Knights swiftly…"**_ the voice of the Lich King crept into his head, his eyes feeling heavy all of a sudden as mana burned around them, a whirl of colors filling his vision as he felt himself be transported onto a field, with death only in the area, a barren wasteland, where some parched grass managed to grow. A silence fell as they stared around themselves, until Arend called for order. "Alright maggots, listen up. Since you're girls and all that, I'll make it simple. The Lich King wants you to assault the Scarlet Crusaders in their village, a few miles from here. Resistance will be heavy, so I will be accompanying you, to make sure that it gets leveled right and proper. Lord Mograine, please leave this to me." The Commander Mograine nodded gravely. "I wish you luck, acolytes. Hopefully I will see you all at the ceremony where you will be gifted your armor."

With a snap of the fingers, a bony steed rose from the ground, which Commander Mograine mounted, and gave it the incentive to move by kicking its dead flanks, to which it reacted, letting him move out of the area swiftly, becoming a dot in the horizon, where a massive citadel was apparently situated around the mountains which dotted that landscape.

"Alright, I will assign the tasks. Syra, you will be the one who will guard the rear, I know of your capabilities and I know you will not mess up. If you mess up, your corpse is mine." The Draenei nodded, giving a brisk salute to her superior, though she seemed to suppress a grimace of distaste. "Harry, you will be the one who will charge into the fray, to draw their attention, while I sneak into the village from the other side. Since I have a deathcharger and you do not, I will of course be the one to do that." He tapped his Runeblade, Harry feeling an intense feeling of distaste going through his body as he looked at the Runeblade. It had the form of a bastard sword, with edges which seemed to have little grooves into them, which made it look darker and demonical then it would look were it a normal sword.

Runes were engraved upon the blade, along the central line, which seemed to split off slightly, the tip of the blade being split, a part of maybe 2 cm in between left free, giving it the look of a meat fork, but the glow around the edges seemed to indicate otherwise. The pommel of the blade was decorated with a skull, along with the sigil of the Scourge.

A silence fell as the next order was shouted. "Filthy Orc whore, you're on defense, while the little gnome can go and kill whatever she likes. Tree-slut, you're with Harry on Offense, make sure to give them a merciless death. Now, wait ten minutes before entering the village, I will ride towards the other side." Harry scowled at the Death Knight, his eyes feeling like they were burning, though he did not really feel any physical change in them. A silence fell over the group as Arend left, his horse being spurred into action, as Harry counted the seconds, casting glances to those who were taking the test too.

Syra was looking almost serenely at the ground, her hands laying on her lap as she apparently seemed to try and become attuned to the flow of battle, the only visible thing about her that screamed evil being the smile on her face, the teeth being visible, along with the edges of the mouth being curved upwards. There was a certain look of mellowness about her now as she began to hum something in a soft feminine voice, the sound being something that kept on distracting him, though it was something that was quite uninteresting to his ears.

A silence fell as Harry closed his eyes as he counted down the seconds, his eyes feeling like they were going to pop out as dark power began to collect within his skull, tactics flowing into his head. Arend had no doubt just given them the orders to get them all killed, since true tactics would allow for a quick entry in the village, unseen, then the slaughter could be unleashed. "We are going to the village now, and let none stand against us. We must hide the fact that we are servants of the Lich King till the last possible moment. There will be humans there, right?" he asked, the Gnome nodding softly. "Probably Scarlet Crusaders."

"Alliance Scum. No offense to those who previously belonged to it." Leena said and Harry began to think about the state of affairs, if Leena was the one who belonged to the Horde, she might be able to pose as a captive. "Leena, are you the only member of the Horde with us at the moment?" The Orc gave him a terse nod, as a smile grew on his face. "We're going to change plans. To charge wildly into battle will alert everyone to our presence, while if we pose as simple guards to a dangerous Horde member, it will not draw as much attention. Anyone got some rope?" Syra's eyes opened and her hand extended towards him, a length of silk-like rope being within them. "Rope which I use to tie my hair together."

"Thank you. Leena, let Calia take your sword, which she'll keep, and then hold out your hands, I'll tie them." The Orc did so without question, a grin growing on her face as he tied her hands somewhat tightly. "You want to play rough with Leena? Leena's always been wanting to taste some white meat…"

Harry gave her a baleful look, while he then directed the orders to the others. "Alright, Syra, that was your name right? You're a Draenei, so you might be able to pose as a holy person or something, if you've still got the touch for it." "Do not presume I am unable to act, little boy. You may be favored by the Lich King, but I got more experience. Of course can I act like a Paladin." Harry nodded, being remembered about him being only 14 in age and stature making him feel a bit angry at her, but it bled away quickly as he looked at Calia. "You are going to act like you are someone of nobility, having been rescued by her." He pointed at the Night Elf, who frowned slightly. "You won't even acknowledge me by name?"

"I forgot it." He said, his recollection being pretty much nil at the moment, possibly due to the fact that he was not very interested in knowing the names of the ones who would take the test together with him.

"How could you just forget it! I am Syrenia Leafblade, former leader of a detachment of the Silverwing Sentinels." Harry did not do much more then raise an eyebrow, his mouth opening slightly to possibly say something, it clacking shut moments later as he looked at her and then nodded to himself a few times. "It would be better if you listened to me, instead of just being offended. The best plans are those made by people willing to cooperate with me. I might be a lowly human in your eyes, but I for one wish to follow it, so we will not be killed soon."

Syrenia nodded, turning her attention to Harry instantly. "Then instruct me, Harry." The casual mention of his name had a rage spring up within him, his hands clenching slightly, his gaze directed towards the Gnome. "Trishia, you are going to accompany me as one of the members of a mercenary band who just happened to chance upon the leader of the Sentinels, and are showing them to the village, out of chivalry."

With that, there was nothing more to be said, as talk shifted from tactics to other uses, every member of their group being instructed in what to do in certain situations, as Harry began to walk towards the village, some movement above him making him crane his head upwards, a form flying through the air at a high altitude, though he had no clue what it was exactly, it being too high for him to see just what it was, but it looked to be blue in complexion, like the sky around it, the sun bearing down upon them, as their armor clanked and made ringing noises, the strides they took towards the village being made with a certain certainty within them, reaching the edges of the village, only to come face to face with a pair of guards.

"Who be you, in these wastelands of death and agony?" Harry sized up the guard who asked, his brain telling him that a quick hack to the neck would dispose of the guard with ease. "I'm Harry Potter and this is the rest of our little group. Somewhere on the tundra, we found the Orc in combat with lady Syrenia, and the rest of the women, I don't have a clue. This is my partner Trishia, and I was wondering if there's a good place to drink in this village." The guard looked at him suspiciously, the tabard which he wore being one with a red flame on it, giving a look at his fellow guard. "Let em in Stan? I think they're harmless, except for the Orc."

The other guard, Stan apparently, looked suspiciously at Harry. "Nick yourself with your sword boy. You look young, but we can't guarantee that you're not one of them Scourge." Harry pulled off his plate gauntlets, moving his sword towards the exposed skin and then sliced a deep cut into it, the blood wetting the blade, a dark trail being left behind on it. "Good. Now, for the rest of you people, I'll give some advice. Let us put the Orc in the holding cells, where we'll arrange for transport to the Scarlet Hold."

Harry watched as Syrenia pushed Leena forwards, a scowl on the Orc's face visible, making him wonder how she would be treated once in the holding cells… oh well, lacerations were part of the job description daily, so it wouldn't matter that much. He looked at the guards as they, together with Syrenia pushed Leena towards a sturdy building, following them into the village, making a brief mental query with the Lich King about possibly making sure that there would be some way to get them all picked up again after they had massacred the village. No voice sounded within his head, though he couldn't shake the feeling that the Lich King was watching him here and now.

They all decided to go to see whether there was a tavern in the village to try and see if they could get a drink, due to Syra making a mention of sampling the drinks as some refreshment. The garments which she wore were marked with some holy signs, obviously not holy due to the fact that they had been hastily enscribed, not even sanctified, but it would work perfectly. "You know, you should loosen up a little bit, mister Potter. It's been some time now, and you should know that I would be more then willing to accommodate you for a little time tonight." There was a visible surprise as he watched Syra offer that to him, only to look around to see frowning faces, since apparently a priestess was not to offer herself to a man that eagerly, or something.

After drinking about 3 steins of mead, Harry got the decent buzz that he had been hoping for, a quick rush of necromantic energy rushing through his body as he sobered up, watching as his fellow Acolytes seemed to be getting a buzz, Syrenia having a blush on her face, whilst Calia was busy engaging in small talk with a local woman, asking about the Scourge attacks and apparently being a sympathizer with the woman's plight, though he knew that she didn't care a bit about the woman.

There was a moment which passed as he looked at a man sitting in the corner, his armor decked out with a lion on the chestplate, clearly some sigil, a small necklace with a fist hanging from his neck, a sense of vertigo coming over him, making him get up, the rest of his entourage doing the same, his eyes suddenly feeling blurry and unfocused, stumbling out of the tavern, the intent to get Leena back with them and slaughter this village coming to the forefront of his mind. A silence fell as he began to walk towards the jail, his blade still being sheathed on his side, his body moving through the village with a purpose, his eyes going through the whole street, before walking up to the crimson tabard-wearing guards.

"Would it be possible for me to see the Orc that we brought in?" he asked the guards kindly, but they merely looked at one another and then shook their head. "Nobody's allowed to enter the jail except for members of the Scarlet Crusade." A narrowing of Harry's eyes was the only result of the words, his hand moving towards his sword, it being drawn from the sheath within seconds, watching the reaction of the guards, who shouted alarm.

Within 10 seconds, he had impaled one of the first guards on his blade, making the man groan in pain, whilst his colleague was being dealt with by his accomplishes, Harry giving the signal to storm the jail, the idea of this village burning to the ground being particularly alluring at this moment, the naked bloodied blade shining in the light of the evening. Immediately after the struggle, doors opened and men in crimson armor came out, wielding various pieces of weaponry, Harry looking at them with a look of disdain on his face, his hands moving in a pattern, much like the flick and swish of the normal wand waving that he did while being in his own world, a blast of water coming from a barrel full of it and hitting one of the coming soldiers, who was blasted against a wall, the sound of creaking bones and creaking wood being heard, bringing a smile to his face, as he parried a blow that would surely hurt him if it had landed, looking at the face of a woman, wearing the same scarlet clothes, a snarl of pure anger on her face.

"UNDEAD!" the shouted words made his blood boil, even though it moved slower then usual, his anger at her exploding as he looked at his fellow Acolytes, watching as they seemed to be able to fight off the scarlet dressed people pretty well, more and more joining in the fight, watching how Syrenia seemed to be keeping three at bay by sweeping low with her longsword, while Calia seemed to have thrown all pretense of normalcy into the wind and was just flinging herself at her enemies, descending upon them in a whirl of steel and flesh, kicking one man in the kidneys, while impaling another on the tip of her sword, before ripping it out and bludgeoning someone else with the flat end of the blade, hopefully strong enough to kill that person.

he stared at his enemy as they matched blows, the woman clearly being a better swordswoman then those guards had been, though they had neither been female nor have had any good combat training, more like they were put there to keep people from getting nosy.

"FOR THE SCOURGE!" Harry screamed, as he parried another blow, kicking the woman into the stomach, then fnishing her off with a downward stroke of the blade, the blood spurting out of the wound as he hacked into the body once more, his eyes looking at the rest of the enemies, watching as Arend arrived, his horse being a spectre of death, making him momentarily think about getting one for himself, as it would help a great deal with making sure that he got around, though he wanted something better then that, something which looked a lot more wicked.

As the corpses of the scarlet robed people piled up around them, Harry watched as Arend seemed to go into a killing frenzy, not once seemingly stopping to take a look at what he was slaying. As he approached Arend, intending to ask whether to slay the children or to leave them alive, a booming voice reached his ears: "FOUL UNDEAD, HOW DARE YOU MASSACRE THESE SANCTIFIED CRUSADERS!? I **WILL** PUT YOU TO JUSTICE!" Harry looked how the man, who had been sitting in the tavern had somehow managed to get a hold of a warhammer, Arend jumping to the call. "It is useless, Paladin, they are already dead! Now, you will face me, Arend the Deadgiver, in combat! Acolytes, watch how I defeat this paladin of the Light." There was a pause as a warhammer made contact with his breastplate, it shattering and sending Arend backwards a few steps, his runeblade making contact with the warhammer moments later, as a gong-like sound was heard throughout the village at the impact, a blinding flash of light blinding Harry.

His eyes were useless now, as they were blinded by the light, but he could hear a crunching sound as something apparently was crunched by the warhammer, which would spell doom for them all. His vision cleared to make him see that Arend was lying crumpled against a wall, what was left of his head decorating the warhammer that the Paladin held, who was now advancing upon him.

Harry watched as Calia darted next to Arend, the Runeblade which once belonged to him being picked up by her, then being swung at the Paladin, who merely rebuffed the blade with his warhammer, the unholy blade shattering upon the fount of holy energy, his attention going to the Paladin, a rush of what could be described as anticipation going through him as he readied himself, his hand moving towards his chest, knocking upon his breastplate two times, then screaming loudly, at the top of his lungs: "FOR THE SCOURGE!"

The scream echoed between the buildings vaguely as Harry stabbed with his blade, putting behind it enough force that would normally render any man killed, as he drove it against the paladin's armor, a dent appearing in the metal, but nothing else. "My faith in the Light is unshakable, foul abomination! You are going to have to try better, not that I would let you, but still. Your superior died because he was overconfident, make sure that you do not make the same mistake."

Harry's hands moved to parry the warhammer blow, seeing that it would be dangerous not to parry, his feet almost buckling under the force of the hit that had been dealt, the training sword being not able to last such punishment long enough to survive more than two blows. Already, Harry could sense that the metal was beginning to warp, the weight of the grip shifting slightly and he lashed out once again, with a strike to the upper torso, managing to hit the Paladin in the chest, the man's breath being in shallow bursts now as he had penetrated the armor, a bead of sweat appearing onto the man's face, as he was engulfed in holy light, his eyes glowing with a fervor and zeal as he began to go into a furious assault, Harry parrying most blows, but receiving one to the shoulder, along with getting a whack on the side with the hammer, his attacks being strong enough to wound the paladin now, though if he was asked about it, he wouldn't know how he had done it.

Three more blows would the sword be able to take before it would be bent out of shape completely. Already it was showing signs of being so worn and torn that it could barely be called a weapon, the way that the steel was twisted and bent made him feel conscious that he would need to find a better weapon. He glanced to the side, to see his fellow Acolytes being successful in holding of most of those scarlet robed people.

A tremor of something went through his body as he felt the air around him being charged with something, his eyes going towards the sky as a flash of light cascaded over him, his whole body searing with pain, as he could feel the light seep into every cell in his body, shrugging it off after a few more seconds, looking at the paladin, rage welling within his chest as his hand lashed out, grasping the paladin's breastplate, making it distort as he focused the dark energy that ran through him into it, his hands grasping at the man's throat.

"YOU DARE TOUCH A PALADIN OF THE LIGHT? DIE, FOUL FIEND!" the warhammer almost hit him, but Harry blocked it with his sword, which folded around the hammer, his gaze upon the paladin's face as his hands wrapped around the neck, squeezing it shut, preventing the paladin from breathing, the sheer hatred that he saw within the eyes of the paladin not fazing him one bit, as he began to make a stand for it, his hatred for this man who had tried to harm him overwhelming his senses, his nostrils flaring as he felt the rage build up, his hands closing around the man's neck even tighter, as he grew even more infuriated at the moment, a sense of pure unbridled rage coming over him, his hands feeling how the pulse of the blood within the man's veins began to slowly dim, the struggling growing weaker and weaker, as he stared into the man's eyes, the orbs beginning to slowly glaze over as he released the body, death having taken it without any problem, rising and then taking a sword from one of the fallen soldiers, of course it being a longsword, since that was the only one which he knew to use, even though most of his memories of using it had been implanted into him by the Lich King, which made him wonder if the Lich King ever took such a close interest in his subject, even though they were all united in Death.

"Free Leena!" someone shouted at him and he nodded, walking into the jail with a smile on his face, trudging through the building towards the cellars where apparently the captives were being held captive, since it was a logical choice. He pushed open a door with the label of Interrogation on it, opening it to see that there was a woman being tortured by another woman who wore the same tabard as the rest of the men that he had killed.

She turned towards the opened door, making him take action, his blade sinking between her ribs in a flash, watching as her body began to shiver and shake, as the blood literally spurted out of it, an acidic reaction occurring, which was not something that he would really like to see from her, due to the fact that it was considered to be quite hazardous if your skin got burned just because one of your enemies had such a lust for vengeance that she literally sacrificed her body for it.

"Cut me loose!" the voice of the woman on the rack said to him, as he looked at her, a shiver went through his body, as he spotted Leena's body against the wall, several bloody spikes pierced through her chest, apparently that having killed her. A grim smile settled on his face as he looked at the body, forcing her chin up and he looked into her lifeless eyes, the fact that there was still some warmth in the body making him wonder how late he had been with the rescuing part. He shook his head wryly, offering a prayer to god almost, before he realized that god must not exist, or not in this shape, on this world.

"Well, I think it should be better for her to remain here." He said, more to himself then to anyone else, but a scream of frustration was heard behind him, and he turned towards the woman on the rack. A glare was sent her way, as he looked at the way that her hands were shackled. "What did you do?"

"Nothing! I just entered the town, thinking about joining the Crusade, but they thought I was infected with the plague, so they tried to interrogate me. They killed the Orc first though, so you shouldn't worry about that body." Harry gave the woman a look as he took a hold of her chin, looking her straight in the eyes, with a smile playing on his face all of a sudden. "It would harm me far less to drive my sword into your body then to unchain you, but since I do not want to see a woman burn to cinders, I will free you."

The door opened behind him, making him sense the sensation of a Death Knight standing behind him, turning to come face to face with Syrenia. "Why didn't you kill the woman yet? The Lich King ordered us to annihilate this village, so we should kill her this instant… Unless you're still afraid to hurt women…" She trailed off in a mocking tone, Harry looking at her, then looking at the woman on the rack, who had paled considerably as she heard the Lich King's name being thrown around.

"You're Scourge, aren't you?" Harry nodded, slamming his newly acquired sword on the bracers that held her shackled to the rack. They broke and her hands became freed. "You will come with us. I have no doubt that the Lich King would like to see a replacement to the Orc who has died, Leena Bloodscar." The woman wailed something about her life ending, looking suitably terrified, until a surge of adrenalin made itself known, and a gigantic wave of fire surged out from her hands, washing over his form, Syrenia screaming in pain as she apparently was hit fully by the wave of flames, Harry's eyes narrowing as another wave washed over him, the plate armor which he wore being glowing hot, but he did not feel it, his skin feeling cold and clammy still, even though the heat in the room had been raised by the fiery bursts. "You will do well as a Necromancer, woman."

The woman's head smacked against the board again, as Harry bashed it against it, the first blow being enough to send the woman into unconsciousness, looking to the side to see Syrenia lying on the floor, unmoving. For the woman who had proclaimed herself to be one of the best students that the Academy had produced, she sure hadn't lasted long enough to really blossom into something, as he noticed that her hair had been scorched clean off, half of her face being blackened and charred, her breastplate having melted, her right arm having been burned clean off, along with a great part of her chest, the second blast having done the killing blow. He decided not to make too much of a fuss of it, the bracers binding the woman to the rack being shattered by one of his blows. Without really looking at the woman, he slung her over his shoulder after making sure that her hands were tightly secured with some rope, not intending to take any chances, as his armor was still pretty hot to the touch.

When he emerged from the prison, he saw that Calia was currently in the process of splitting a young boy apart with her blade, being very slow in doing so to prolong the experience for the little boy, who screamed in agony, spittle dripping onto the ground from his little mouth, a glazed over look in the boy's eyes as he was slowly ripped apart by a sword which was driven into his body, a grin blossoming on Harry's face. "Syrenia, what happened to her and Leena?" Trishia was looking at him with an exceptionally grim look on her face, totally unlike the normal look which she held. "Leena was killed by the humans before I could come to save her. Syrenia was killed as this woman sent a wave of fire at her. I knew the moment that I saw her, that she would do something that would make me want to take her with me, so I am going to offer her to the Lich King for training her to become a Necromancer.

"Oh well. Leena and I were good friends, but now I still have you, Harry, to count on. When we're done with massacring this village, shall we get together and share some body heat?" Harry had the feeling that she had just proposed that they should have sex, but he could not be sure of that, as he parried an attack made by an old man, who had attacked him with a farmer's scythe, his sword finishing off the old man within moments, as the blade pierced the ribcage and his eyes stared into the eyes of the old man, as the energy within his body began to grow and expand, his senses increasing a great deal, everything in the surrounding area seeming to come more alive, sensing just who were still alive and who weren't, his body tensing up automatically as he could feel that there were still some women left alive within a house which nobody seemed to have touched yet, the deaths of Leena, Arend and Syrenia being the only losses on their side, which left him with Trishia, Syra and Calia as his old support, though most of the guards seemed to have been killed off already, his hand going to his temple, pressing down on the skin as he moved towards the last house, knocking on the door once, getting no reply from the ones inside, his hand clenching up once more and then ramming against the door, the door flying off the hinges, making him able to look inside, seeing that there was a woman hiding in one of the corners, with another around the corner, probably hidden there with something to make sure that whoever came inside was hurt in a severe way.

He set one step into the household, his sword swinging into a horizontal arc, smashing straight through the wood, the sound of a scream, along with seeing half of a female body fall straight in the door opening, it having been separated from the midsection, a grin forcing its way on his face as he kicked the screaming woman in the face, the woman clearly being older than 40 if his guess was correct, but he did not even want to think so much about what a woman who was going to die was thinking, his sword entering her skull in just a short stroke, chopping off most of the upper part of her skull, exposing her brains. He did not feel pity as he did the thing, thinking that it was better for the woman to stop moving, to bother him less.

The woman huddled into a corner was something less of a bother, as he just impaled her on the sword, leaving it inside her body, the other life essence in the area being that of someone who was considerably younger then the woman he had just murdered, maybe a daughter or something. He pushed the door open as he had ascended the small staircase leading towards the second floor and then was greeted by a girl, probably not older than 15 sitting on the bed, looking at him with a somewhat frightened look. Immediately, he noticed that something was off about her, a certain shimmer that made him think about the time that he had spent in his own dimension, talking with Hermione, thinking about the future, playing chess with Ron… it all came back to him that moment, making him sink to his knees for a moment, his head looking at the girl.

Her eyes were almost shining in their intensity, making him receive a flash of something, something powerful. A vision of people, pale, with golden hair and wielding powerful arcane magics came to his mind, making him look at her again.

"Can you take me with you, Destined Knight?" The tone of her voice was soft and gentle, making him wonder how she had been able to survive here, frightened as she must be. Still, her words struck something within him, making him rise up and look at her, before slamming a mailed fist against his breastplate in a salute. "Of course." He thought that the Lich King surely would not mind if he brought this girl with him, after all, why not persuade people to join the Scourge in Life, because raising them from the dead would apparently be too much trouble.

"Alright, we should just be about finished with killing everyone… Did I kill your parents?" She gave a shrug, smiling beautifully, making the blood within his veins flow a little bit faster, just as they exited the building. "RUN GIRL RUN! HE MUST NOT CAPTURE YOU!"

The woman who he had planned to offer as a servant to the Lich King had risen up, Trishia being nowhere to be seen, Syra being too far away and Calia just emerging from another house, the woman throwing a wave of frost at him, a hand being placed in front of his face, catching the spell and then throwing it back, a wave of light coursing through the air with it, a hopeful feeling going through his mind as it expanded a little, a sense of detached pleasure filling the void of hate for a moment, the irritating thoughts of murder and bloodshed being driven away for a moment as he realized just how beautiful everything was. There was a certain grace to which the girl threw the spell back, the way that the sorceress immediately tried to dodge, but the spell hit her straight in the side, freezing most of the chest and torso solid, the woman dying almost immediately as her body hit the ground.

Harry stared at the body, hearing a sound from above, only in time to watch how a gigantic beast descended, drawing his blade, a gigantic skeletal dragon looking at him with blue, frostglazed lights shining in the sockets. Upon the back of the steed, a figure was seated, the crown upon its head being shiny and looking very much alive, as the draconic undead steed roared its battle cry through the massacred village, as the Lich King had arrived.

"Master, the village has been massacred." Harry was the one who spoke, after Syra and Calia had placed themselves beside him, all three of them kneeling, whilst the mysterious girl knelt behind him. A silence fell as the Lich King stood in front of the threesome, Syra making a soft wheeze from her throat, a scratch on her armor showing that she must've been caught off guard one time and had been punctured through her armor once. Calia didn't have much more then a few scratches, whilst Trishia was busy with wrapping a bandage around her hand, which had apparently taken a serious scrape due to a blade breaking off and imbedding itself in her hand.

"_**You have been recruited by my forces, have served your teacher well in the Academy… I have overseen your final test, and have deemed you worthy to become true Death Knights. Trishia Sprocketsprout, your armor will be ready for you once you reach the Necropolis of Naxxramas, where it has been forged by one of the most talented forgesmiths in my service… Wear it with pride, as you will receive your Runeblade the following morn, at the Frozen Throne. Syra Stormfur, your armor will also be ready at Naxxramas, your Runeblade received in the same ceremony as your fellow Death Knights… Calia Menethil, sister of mine… Your armor and Runeblade have been forged before you even attempted the test, and are ready to be worn when you will ascend to the ranks of a Death Knight… And finally… Harry Potter… You have done well, servicing the Scourge, as you have been risen from your corpse by my own power… You have felt the lure of unholy energy, and have not succumbed to it. Your actions in this test have proven your worth in the eyes of the Lich King, and therefore, I will personally forge your armor and create your Runeblade, as befitting a true Champion of the Scourge!"**_

Trishia made a soft gargle in the back of her throat, clearly overwhelmed that she had been selected to become a Death Knight, a whoop of joy coming from her throat, even as Harry looked at Syra, whose face shifted from a weary one to one which showed incredible gladness that it was all over, with an inquisitive glance sent at him.

"What's the girl doing with you, Harry?" Trishia asked, Harry looking at the mysterious girl as she smiled and bowed deeply before him. "I am here to make sure that Harry will complete his destiny. You may call me Anveena." Harry blinked a few times, a voice invading his thoughts: _"Gathering admirers? Still, I congratulate you on succeeding on the test… Let's just say that the other half of me was hoping you'd fail… spectacularly… Still, I will make your Runeblade and armor with pride. The girl, Anveena, she said her name was, will of course be living with you as your servant, and will receive some rudimentary necromancy training, should you wish for her to take a more active role in the proceedings… Have fun." _the dark voice of the Lich King disappeared from his mind, Harry thinking about the words of the Lich King, wondering if it would be better Anveena learneed Necromancy, to have at least one person as back-up...

A portal shimmered in existence, as the Lich King gave every person there a mental order to go through it, watching as it shimmered out of existence, a banner of the Scourge being placed in the place where the portal had been as it winked out of existence, before climbing back on the Frost Wyrm, his duty done for the day.

He had a suit of armor and a Runeblade to forge.

* * *

This was a chapter dedicated to my parents, who seem to think that I spend too much time online… of course i am, but if i don't dedicate something to them, it'd be boring, and most authors dedicate something to the people who spawned them... that might be a wrong name for it, but hey, i am known not to be so careful with my words. I love my parents and would cry if they died.

Well, a bit more reviews would be nice for the story, since I am putting in quite a lot of time and effort to maintain your attention, but hey, otherwise I'd be writing a story about Harry Potter who gets a succubus living with him for a month, with him being unable to have sex due to having a magical disease….

Yeah, my mind is weird at times…

REVIEW IT PEOPLE!


	6. Death within the Citadel

_**Chill of Death**_

Disclaimer: I do not own World of Warcraft or Harry Potter, I merely use them to further my own malicious existence.

**

* * *

Death within the Citadel  


* * *

  
**

Harry looked at the big hand of Commander Mograine, which held the sword which sent spasms of pain through his body, his hands holding onto the sword tightly, as a lance of fear shot through his body the moment that he looked at the man. It had been some time since he had arrived, the Lich King having promised to a forge armor and a weapon suitable for him, though he could not banish the thought that there was something behind the whole façade of nice-ness, hat there was something to the Lich king that the Lich King had withheld from him, the whole idea of the massacre of that village, with Anveena apparently so ready to follow him for a reason, the way that his heart was suddenly filled with an ethereal feeling whenever he was in contact with Anveena, like a well of magic was suddenly accessible to him, the feeling of the blade in his hands suddenly strengthening.

" Hold it right there." A voice rang out as the whole room shook, a lumbering Abomination forcing its way through the entrance, the beast of war standing before the Horseman of War, Mograine. " Master Mograine wanted by Kel' Thuzad. It be Important."

In the far reaches of the north, the Lich King was currently busy with forging the weapon of his desired Champion, his hands plunging straight into the molten Saronite, the dark energy that ran through the Saronite being focused into the blade, as he melded it to his specifications.

" Master, I think it would be prudent if you took a rest." He looked at Anveena as she held up a rag, which smelled plain bad. A look of irritation washed over him as he watched Commander Mograine saunter behind the Abomination, who he thought was named Patchwerk, it being something akin to a mishmash of limbs, and it was truly something that intrigued him. The idea behind the creation of an Abomination did not really reach his mind, for the presence of the Lich King once again filled his head. _" It is a simple process, to create an Abomination. Stitch enough things together and make sure they are all animated, giving it a consciousness by adding a brain which is not really decomposed, though you could make sure that it is a reasonably fresh one, which increases the intelligence of the Abomination exponentially, but would make it less effective." _

Harry seated himself on a nearby bench, watching as the Death Knights trained, the rag going over his muscles, which felt strange and stiff, even though he had been busy with fighting the Commander. The feeling of power that went through his body nearly constantly was only a testament that while his body continued to be used and abused, that it still would continue to work out for him, as the muscles apparently had seemed to grow well enough to be able to swing a sword the size of a Runeblade, which was easily 90 centimeter in length.

Anveena slowly began to undress him, the armor which he wore being dismantled by her hands, who seemed to be very unskilled in the tricks of unarmoring a man, or a woman, to say the least. There was a moment of silence where she looked at him, a blush slowly coming onto her face as she unlatched the belt that kept his trousers up, Harry merely giving her a look which said to get on with it, the entire job being quite the nuisance to him, due to the fact that there was something about the girl that bothered him slightly, even with the deathly energy running through his body, it was like she imbued him with Life once again, and that was, somehow, odd.

" Boy, fight me." A half-rotting Death Knight walked up to him, Harry's eyes looking over the corpse which had been reanimated to become a Death Knight. " Your name?"

" Edward Taggat. I will test your mettle." A hint of bodily fluid dripped from the jawbone, which was partially visible, the eyesockets being still with the eyeballs in it, but the color of the eyeball had taken on a milky white coloration, the decay in the body of the undead was clearly not too advanced, but still pretty largely done, though, Harry suspected, the Plague of Undeath was something which stopped the decay before the body became completely rotten. It wouldn't do for the soldiers to fall apart when they had been reanimated for a few weeks due to natural conditions, or if that was the logic behind it, it still might be a bit different from the whole reanimation process.

" Let's fight then." Harry said, looking at the undead with a vicious look coming onto his face, as he began to slowly get into a stance which would allow him to receive and deflect almost any blow, the blade in his hands being weathered and worn, while Edward apparently used his own Runeblade, which meant, that he was a fully fledged Death Knight, and should be leagues above him in skill, if not perseverance.

" Have at you!" the undead shouted at him, presumably to evoke a feeling of fear or just machismo, though it didn't really work on him, as he parred the blow of the blade with his own., the runes upon the blade igniting and a fine mist landing on his shoulders, immediately forming boils, which began to ooze blood as they burst under the weight of the platemail that Harry wore, Harry looking at the undead with a baleful look, a grin coming onto his face as he turned the pain and anger that he felt at the boils into power, the conversion of pain to pure undiluted anger working magnificently as a burst of strength filled his muscles and he forced the Runeblade off his blade, his anger swelling even further as he gripped the blade tightly and then forced it into a thrust, straight through the undead's platemailed chest, Edward staring at the blade between his ribs and letting out a rather hacking cackle which sounded like a chuckle, even as he moved backwards, apparently not impaired by the fact that he had just been impaled through the chest. "You need to take more than that to get one of the undead down. You probably had to wipe out Scarlet Crusaders, am I right?"

" Yes." That was the only answer he could give, before the Runeblade almost decapitated him, the look in Edward's eyes being somewhat bloodthirsty, but it would make a fine experience. " I would recommend you look into some of the research texts, should you manage to survive the extra training you will receive once you have your Runeblade. It should be beneficial for one of your skill. Also, I would give the friendly bit of advice to keep that fighting spirit, and show it to me again."

He walked away after casually throwing a bolt of some greenish energy at one of the Death Knights in his path, watching how the body of the Death Knight was flung by the blast into one of the walls, cracking the section of the wall, which repaired itself magically, it seemed, as the Death Knight got up and then ambled back to the opponent he was fighting, like nothing had happened, throwing a casual greeting at Edward.

The unmade blade was dipped into the burning chasm, the metal heating up almost instantly as runes sprang up around the blade, floating around it in a cylindrical fashion, the look of horror which came upon one of the mortals which were present to serve as the first victims of the soon to be Runeblade being as much as an enjoyment for the forger of the Runeblade. Arthas Menethil he had once been, but now was the Lich King, the Lord of Death, the Unholy King of Lordaeron. "Today one of my greatest champions shall receive a blade worthy of him." A silence fell after that, followed by the scream of one of the mortals as the blade was driven through his chest, smothered in the flesh, the sizzling hot metal making a smell arise from the body, as it turned into a different shape, a blast of Ice-cold air rushing through the landscape just as the Lich King held up the blade, the frosty air imbuing the Runeblade with the chill of the plains of Northrend, as Ice Revenants had been sucked into the blade, the blood that was still on the blade freezing solid and breaking off within a second, a mighty abomination stepping forth and gave a deep growl as the Runeblade was imbedded in its guts, a mighty wail from the Abomination signifying the transfer of necrotic energies had been done, the Lich King now holding up the blade and giving a hiss from his mouth as he planted it into the ground, a screeching sound coming from the ground as something gargantuan that lay underneath the ice stirred.

Harry looked up to the ceiling as he lay, spread eagle on the ground, still feeling the tremendous abuse that had been inflicted upon him. Apparently, one did not try to engage in friendly banter with a Lich, who had been quite cross with him as he had been smacked around by bolts of frost, obviously not enough to kill him, but still, it had hurt a bit. A cackle and clatter sounded from behind him as he watched the Lich's skull appear above him and he wondered about the whole thing with the spells and such, since they should probably have been lethal to him. "You are one of the Master's favorite pets, so I will not harm you further. Bear in mind however, that I will destroy you should you show any sign of weakness. My name is Theodore Lambast, but you may call me Theodore, or Mister Lambast." Harry groaned something as he got up, dusting himself off, small chunks of ice hitting the ground where they shattered in even tinier pieces, a look sent at them making him wonder how he would be able to control such intense frost too. It would be nice to toss it around for some time, to freeze people solid and make ice lollipops out of them.

"Well, since you do seem to be quite capable of surviving, let me teach you a bit about frost." The forced generosity within his voice put Harry on edge as he grabbed the sword he had on loan from the armory and then got up, looking at the Lich, who had an extremely cross air around him. " The Lich King has asked me to instruct you in some of the basic properties of frost. Due to my will being forced by him, I do not have much choice in the matter, but I will let you know that it is often best if you would just try to work within the lines of his command, and do not take them literal, always with a pinch of distrust."

The Lich straightened out and then began onto a long lecture about how to call up the energy of frost, as the blood within Harry's veins began to slowly turn frozen as he applied that mechanic of manipulation to his own body, a frigid cold enveloping his body at the moment when he looked at the Lich, a hand being raised into the air and a blast of chill spreading through the room, the Lich looking at Harry with a mixture of what appeared to be smug satisfaction, though it couldn't really be seen as the facial muscles had been gone for what appeared to be some, well, to say, most of the flesh, the only thing moving except the bones being a steady chill which pulsed like a heartbeat.

" You have learned how to control the frost in your body. Now, there is nothing for me to teach, so scram." Without anything else to say, the Lich left, Harry looking at the space where it had been and hoped that it would be a bit better for his own sanity should his next teacher be someone who at least would employ some sanity in his training mechanisms, due to the fact that his entire beody felt stiff and unresponsive, probably due to the frostbite that had appeared around most of his extremities, which was a quite unpleasant feeling.

"You are required in the great hall." A voice sounded close to his ear and he looked to the side to see an Acolyte stand there, looking down towards the ground, Harry's armor clanking a little bit as he walked beside the Acolyte, not being that used to the architecture of the citadel of Naxxramas.

"The rest of your fellow Death Knights will receive their weapons before you have received yours." The acolyte was very reverant of the tone with which he described the weapon part and Harry looked at the Acolyte as he followed the Acolyte through the corridors of Naxxramas, finally coming to a large open space, where a portal had shimmered into existence. Syra, Anveena and Trisha were already in front of it, Calia being nowhere in sight. "It is the intention that we go through the portal, commander." Syra's voice cut through his thoughts about where Calia might be, as she stepped through the portal, him being the last one, the chill of the winds that howled around him overtaking his senses for a moment as a shiver ran through his body as he stared at the Lich King, seated upon the frozen throne. ** "Your armor and weapons are finished, Death Knights of mine." ** With a snap of his fingers, a suit of armor rose from the ground, levitated there by a wave of frost it appeared, floating towards Trishia, before which it hovered. **"Wear the armor proudly and with distinction, little Gnome. You belong to the Scourge now, and enforce MY will." ** A Runeblade floated into the air before Trishia and she took it gently.

The blade was longer then she was, but it didn't really matter, as it looked to be very strong. Runes glowed over the length of the blade, as it was wide and seemed to have a razor-sharp edge, along with a green glow which ran over the blade, it looking quite impressive, even if someone said it. As she had taken a hold of it, the runes ignited, as she cut the air, a small gash appearing upon the stone as the vampiric Runeblade activated fully for its master. The armor which she had gotten had spiked pauldrons, apparently going to be used for ramming a shoulder in someone's unprotected stomach or something, along with the plate armor being decorated with skulls, along with what looked to be something like a barbarian's outfit, which was, quite odd, Harry thought.

"I will serve you with my life, Master." She took a few steps back, beyond Harry's point of view and he could hear the sounds of her dressing herself with her new armor, which he noted to be quite weird, as it seemed more like she were slithering into something. "**Syra Stormfury, tread forwards. With pride and distinction you will serve me, by this I, the Lich King, grant you your weapon and armor." **

The armor which was levitated in front of Syra had a distinctive look, there being no spiky pauldrons, but instead of that, a single skull mounted on the left pauldron, apparently made out of the same material as the pauldrons had been made from, a tail hole being in the leggings, apparently out of anticipation for the fact that she had a tail. For the rest, it looked very much like the armor of a knight, except the symbol of the Scourge was emblazoned upon it. The blade was something entirely different, being a straight one with some grooves into it, along with a saw like part of the blade, which looked to be ready to tear flesh off the body, a sadistic smile coming onto Syra's face as she accepted the blade.

"I shall serve." Was all that she said as she stepped back after receiving the armor, out of Harry's line of sight, as had Trishia, his eyes keeping their forward stare at all times, not wanting to look away from the Lich King. **" Sister, this here is your armor, even if I am not around anymore."**

An armor without much ornamentation was given to her, except the lion on the breastplate, along with the symbol of Lordaeron, which the woman accepted gladly, the Runeblade she received being picked up and then swung a few times. A skull adorned the pommel, as rubies and sapphires were encrusted upon the blade, the dark essence that seeped from them being a clear indication that this was something that was very dangerous to the health of those who ventured deep into the territory of being able to touch it. She took it without saying anything, kneeling before Harry and then beginning to dress herself, the whole part of dressing herself in the new armor involving her stripping of most of her garments save a small chainmail shirt and a pair of linen pants and then placing the armor onto her body, as the look that she sent Harry was one of complete trust, the Lich King patiently waiting till she was done with dressing herself before allowing her to rejoin the rest. Harry felt how the other two formed a line behind him, wondering what the meaning was.

"**Now…**** Harry Potter… my champion… You have survived the trials which I have thrown at you, even managed to get an apprentice in the art of magic to follow you unquestioningly… Hereby, I grant you this armor, wear it with my blessing." ** Harry watched as the armor floated through the air towards him, there being only a platemail chest, gauntlets, arm protectors, leggings and boots. The chest plate had the sigil of the Scourge emblazoned upon it, while the runes on the chestplate seemed to emanate darkness. As he pulled off his own chestplate, discarding it and then putting on the chestplate, Anveena's hands helping him to get it on, the rest of the armor being picked off by her hands, the rest of the armor plates covering his body soon enough. As he was fully armored, he looked at the Lich King, kneeling into the snow before him, as a Runeblade was pushed towards him.

As his eyes looked at the blade, a shimmer entered his eyes. The blade's hilt seemed to be made out of black metal, which shone in the faint light that shone at this moment, a silence that stretched as his breath made the blade fog up a bit. A skull was engraved at the pommel, runes stretching over the blade in a cryptic pattern, the rune pattern lighting up.

"_You__ are… my master." _ A voice entered his mind as he grabbed a hold of the Runeblade, accepting the sentience of it within a second, at that moment, a shudder going through his body as he looked at the Lich King and rose. **"As a special gift… You shall receive a steed." **A roar rumbled throughout the surroundings and something heavy thunked down onto the ground behind Harry, making him turn around to look at the thing that had landed behind him, staring into a massive maw filled with frost and otherworldly energy, the skull which it held being that of a dragon, and a very large one at that. "**This is your mount, my Chosen. A Frost Wyrm named Destrogos." **

" You are… my master." A deep rumbling voice, which could only belong to the Frost Wyrm, Destrogos, rumbled around in the howling storm, Harry being in awe that he was getting a Frost Wyrm as his mount, this being more then he could have hoped for. A normal mount would have been nice, but this trumped it all. There was a silence as he looked at the mount and then thumped himself on the chest once, in a mock military salute from his world. "I will make sure that Destrogos will survive."

"**Very well. You four are now a company of Death Knights under the command of Harry Potter. Do not fail me, Potter, or you will lose what favor you had with me." **Syra, Trishia and Calia briefly gave a salute, although Calia's seemed to be somewhat more out of a different emotion then the others, Syra giving him an appraising look and then seemed to mutter something to herself, about having to work on something now.

"What is it that you want us to do, My King?" Harry asked, most diplomatically, looking at the Lich King's feet as he was bowed before the Lord of the Dead, the Lich King's hand briefly touching his cheek, the blue pinpricks of unholy light that shone within the eyes of the Lich King fizzling out of existence for a moment until Harry blinked, the glow back in full swing.

" **I want you to retrieve an item from a pit for me…" **

* * *

I hope that this chapter pleases you, since it sprouted from my mind…

NOW…. I will play Wrath of the Lich King today, and make my Death Knight… Probably going to make it a Blood Elf, they look a lot better than other chars…

Gimme some reviews!


End file.
